


A Thief’s Shadow

by xxneverxlosexhopexx



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Rafe Adler - Freeform, Uncharted 4, rafe adler smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-10-15 19:19:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 40,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17534657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxneverxlosexhopexx/pseuds/xxneverxlosexhopexx
Summary: Tasha was only sixteen when she became one of the youngest women to travel the world. After losing her parents in an accident, she left her childhood behind, searching for clues to point her towards her families troubled past, and on one such adventure she finds herself tossed into the world of the troublesome Drake brothers when her appointed guardian, Victor Sullivan, takes it upon himself to ensure the young girl's safety. She quickly becomes inseparable from the brothers, and in turn eventually meets Rafe Adler, the one person who could make her question everything she knows.





	1. Chapter 1

This story is a Rafe Adler x OC story. I'm currently playing Uncharted 4, and I cannot get past my affections for this man, therefore here comes a story filled with angst, love and heartbreak, like all stories I've written. 

 

Sit tight, this is going to be a bumpy ride.


	2. Chapter 2

"Tasha! Hurry up!" 

Silence followed the call. A sigh came then. 

"Tasha!"

"I'm coming! Geesh." 

The young girl sighed as she stood from the ground, stuffing her notebook into her backpack. Her arm covered the sun from her eyes as she turned towards her friends, a smile on her face. "You know, it's not very nice to rush a woman when she's thinking."

"Yeah, well, we have no idea how well this stone will hold, so hurry it up!" Nate replied across the deep crevice, shaking his head. 

Tasha stepped towards the ledge, looking uncertainly at the large gap. A smug laugh came from behind Nate. "What? Are you scared, princess?" 

Tasha glared pointedly at Sam as she tied her hair back tightly. "You should know by now not to test me, Sammy boy." 

"Awe, c'mon! Last time I checked we're celebrating your birthday tomorrow, princess. We won't get back in time unless you hurry it up." 

"Can the both of you cut the flirting?" Nate groaned, holding his hand out to Tasha. "C'mon, Tash. I'll catch you."

"You better!" Tasha laughed as she stepped back a few paces, taking a deep breath before leaping towards the ledge opposite her. She grabbed the stone easily, smirking up at Nate who still had his hand outstretched. "See? I told you —" 

A scream fell from her lips as the stone gave way. Nate grabbed her wrist, the only thing keeping the girl from falling to her death. She reached her other hand up as Nate pulled her onto the ledge, holding her arms uncertainly. 

"Hey! I got you!" Nathan assured her, a small smile on his face as he rubbed her arms. "You okay?" 

"Y-yeah, I think so." She laughed uncomfortably before smiling at him. "Thanks for catching me, Nate." 

"Don't mention it." He let her go before standing, holding his hand out to her. "C'mon, let's get going." 

Tasha grabbed onto his hand, thanking him silently once he had pulled her to her feet. Sam chuckled as he watched the two, shaking his head. "C'mon, kids." 

"I'm not a kid, old man." Tasha hissed as she walked past Sam, smiling as she saw their car in the distance. Sam always teased Tasha about her age, since she was much younger than him, and Tasha would always tease Sam about how old he was.

"Last time I checked you're only twenty—" 

"I'll be twenty one tomorrow!" Tasha interrupted as she put her hands on her hips. 

"You're so easy to rule up, darling." Sam chuckled as he ruffled her hair. 

"I'm not your darling." Tasha replied as she jumped into the back seat of the car. 

•••

Tasha's birthday was quickly turned into a job affair when Sam got word of a business man they needed intel from staying at the same hotel, and so happened to be attending the same ball. 

She sighed as she stood at the bar, shaking her head as she watched her friends hit on the countless women at the place. This wasn't how she would've chosen to spend her birthday, but it could've been worse, right? She knew they had a job to do, but still, she wished it could've been on any other occasion than this. 

She kept to herself as she twirled the straw in her drink, the heels she had on digging into his ankles uncomfortably. She felt a shiver run down her spine when a man brushed past her, leaning over the bar beside her. 

"I'll have a —" 

That voice. Suave, calculated. 

Tasha glanced sideways, raising her eyebrows in surprise when she saw none other than Rafe Adler standing next to her.

•••

A/N: Hey! Please comment ideas for chapters like how you imagine Rafe acting, stuff like that? :) anything helps!


	3. Chapter 3

"Rafe?"

He smiled at her, taking a sip of his drink. "Nice to see you too, Tasha."

"What are you doing here?" Tasha asked as she tried to collect herself. She hadn't seen Rafe in over a year, and she was sure he would have forgotten her by now. They could hardly be considered friends, acquaintances at best, but she couldn't deny how much she enjoyed his company, even if it was always short in duration. 

"Work." He replied with a smug smile. "And you? What's a beautiful, young lady, such as yourself, doing here all by her lonesome?" 

Tasha scoffed, "I'm not alone." She pointed towards Sam and Nate who were on the other side of the extravagant ball room. 

"Why am I not surprised. You always seem to have at least one Drake brother at your disposal." Rafe chuckled. "I'm surprised they'd let you this far out of their reach."

"Haha." Tasha replied as she continued to play with her drink. "What can I say? I have impeccable taste." 

"Clearly." 

Tasha took a moment to look at Rafe. "What?" He asked after a moment, noticing the girl looking at him.

"Nothing. You look good." She replied with a shrug, taking a small sip of her drink. 

"Well," Rafe chuckled. "A compliment from the princess herself, I should be flattered." 

"I'm no princess." Tasha replied with a small smile. "Don't let this dress fool you." 

"It is a stunning dress," Rafe admitted with a small smile, "However, I'm sure I'd much rather see you without it." 

This made Tasha laugh, her cheeks flushing as she shook her head. "Always the gentleman." 

"How am I doing so far?" He asked almost playfully. 

"Ask me again later." 

The two shared idle chit chat for a while, until eventually Rafe stood up, holding his arm out to Tasha. She eyed him suspiciously, unsure of his motives. He simply smiled at her.

"C'mon, a princess should have at least one dance." 

Tasha fought the urge to roll her eyes at him, instead feeling her heart flutter at the way Rafe gazed at her. She wrapped her arm around his as he gently pulled her onto the dance floor where couples were dancing slowly. Tasha blushed when Rafe dropped her arm, and instead moved both his hands to her waist, pulling her uncomfortably close. 

"I've... never danced before." Tasha admitted quietly as she rested her hands on his shoulders, averting her gaze from his. 

Rafe chuckled, "I'll lead you, don't worry, darling." The nickname poured from his mouth like honey, making her blush further as he began to slowly sway her hips. 

Tasha was tense at first when Rafe pulled her closer, but he slowly rubbed circles into her hips with his thumbs. "I got you." He reassured her.

Tasha met Rafe a few years back through Sully when they were both treasure hunting, and after that they had spoken on and off. Tasha always held deep feelings for him, but knew nothing would ever come of it. She never imagined she'd be spending time with him, let alone dancing this intimately. 

"You know, I wasn't going to come tonight..." His voice was soft against her ear, sending shivers down her spine. 

"Really?" Tasha asked. 

"I could have sent one of my men. These occasions are constant." 

"Then why didn't you? Why did you come here?" She asked, pulling back enough so she could look up at him. 

"When Sam told me you would be here, I just couldn't resist seeing you." He admitted, glancing down at her. His usual serious demeanour always faltered around her, and he couldn't help but smile adoringly at her. "It is your birthday, after all."

"You remember that?" Tasha asked in surprise. 

"Of course I do. You're a difficult one to forget, no matter how hard I try." 

As the music stopped and a new song came on, Rafe let Tasha's waist go, instead opting to hold her hand in his. He pulled her through the crowd and out onto a deserted walkway, leaving the two alone as the joyous speaking of others could be heard faintly from the ballroom. 

"I've never seen you dance before." Tasha mused with a small smile as she walked along the garden, her hand still held gently in his own. "You're good. I'm impressed."

"A business man such as myself needs to have certain skills." Rafe let her hand go as Tasha walked up to a balcony that overlooked the sea. The two could hear the waves crash against the shore, the cool air sending a shiver down Tasha's back, but all Rafe could focus on was her beauty. The moonlight lit her pale skin perfectly, her curled hair resting on her shoulders. 

"I'm sure you're very skilled in all aspects of life, Rafe." Tasha teased as she glanced back at him, winking before turning back to the water. 

"Perhaps I'll have to show you my skills." Rafe chuckled as he stepped behind her, using his hand to gently brush her hair away from her face, resting it against her mid back. "You're beautiful, you know." 

Tasha blushed, averting her gaze. "I'm not, but thank you." 

Rafe scoffed. "Tasha, you are the most beautiful woman in the world." 

"I'm sure you've spent a lot of time with many women." Tasha replied with a shrug, slightly pulling away from his grasp. 

Rafe used the opportunity to rest his hand against her mid waist where her dress was open, his warm fingers brushing against her cool skin. "Ah ah ah. You're not going anywhere, princess."

"Oh, please. If I wanted to leave I could do so quite easily." Tasha smirked at him, but leant into his embrace, trying to ignore the way her heart beat quickened as Rafe held her waist a little tighter, pressing his thumb into the skin there. 

"Could you?" Rafe leant down so his lips grazed her ear. "And do you want to leave, princess?" 

Tasha gulped, the feel of his warm breath against her ear and neck sent a warmth throughout her only he had ever made her feel. "N-no." 

"Good girl." Rafe smiled, pressing his lips gingerly to her temple. 

•••

A/N: Please comment any ideas you have for future chapters! I'm having writers block with the bits with Rafe so please help lol


	4. Chapter 4

Rafe and Tasha spent hours together, talking but mostly enjoying each other's company in comfortable silence. Eventually when it was nearing three AM, Rafe offered to walk Tasha back to her hotel room. 

"Thank you, for this evening." Tasha said they neared the hotel. 

Rafe smiled at her, gently brushing her hair away from her face. "It was my pleasure." 

Tasha's eyes widened slightly when Rafe leant down, pressing his lips gently to hers before moving his lips to her ear. "Happy birthday, Tasha." 

As Tasha closed the door to her room, she felt like she would melt into the floor as she leaned her back against the cold door, focussing only on the feeling of Rafe's lips against her own. 

*snap*

Tasha was snapped out of her daze by a pair of fingers snapping in front of her face. 

"Earth to Tasha!" 

She rolled her eyes, shoving Nate's hand away from her face. "What are you guys doing in here?"

"We couldn't find you after the party." Nate replied. "Where —" 

"Did you get the information we needed?" Tasha asked Sam, ignoring Nate's confused annoyed expression. 

"Of course we did." Sam smirked, holding the papers up. Before Tasha could grab them from his hand, Sam shoved them into his pocket. "So, where did you run off to?" 

"Does it matter?" Tasha asked in frustration. "It's late, guys, I'm tired."

"I don't think you were very tired when you were making out with Rafe out there." Sam's smirk widened when he noticed Tasha's cheeks flush bright red.

"You're the one who didn't even mention he'd be here, dick!"

"Didn't I?!" Sam replied in pure amusement. "It must have slipped my mind, princess." 

"Slipped your mind my ass." Tasha rolled her eyes. "We danced. You were there." 

"We were a bit busy." Nate sighed. 

"Annnnyways, are you and Rafe a thing now?" Sam pouted playfully.

"Jesus Christ, Sam. You call me a child yet you act like one constantly." Tasha sighed. "No — I don't know! We just talked... and danced... and he kissed me goodbye. It probably didn't mean anything, right? I mean this is Rafe we're talking about — he's a fucking ladies man." 

"Rafe may be a rich boy, but you make that boy go soft." Sam smirked. "It's sickly adorable." 

"Staaaaaaahp." Tasha rubbed her forehead, "Out. Now. Both of you. Let the birthday girl catch a few z's, mmk?" 

Nate gave Tasha a quick hug. "Happy birthday, alright? Get some sleep." 

"Yeah, thanks, Nate."

When Sam walked to the door he turned, smiling down at Tasha smugly. "What, no hug for me?"

"You'd prefer a kiss, no doubt."

"Maybe." Sam chuckled, ruffling her hair. "Happy birthday, kid." 

Before Sam walked into his room, Tasha stepped out of hers to call after him.

"Hey Sam?" 

"Yeah?"

Tasha smiled shyly. "Thank you... for talking to Rafe... and telling him we'd be here..."

"Don't sweat it, princess." 

•••

A/N: Short but sweet. Keep the comments coming they always inspire me :D


	5. Chapter 5

Tasha wasn't surprised when she never heard from Rafe the next day... or the day after that...

Or the day after that.

She held out the tiniest bit of hope that maybe, just maybe he would contact her so she wouldn't seem desperate in her attempts at reaching him, but alas she was left empty handed after three days had passed and she finally grew the courage to text Rafe herself. 

She held her phone thoughtfully in her hands as Nate drove down a bumpy road. "Watch it, Nate!" 

"Hey, at least I have my license!"

"You won't much longer if you continue to drive like an ape!" Tasha replied back, shaking her head as she thought of what she could say to Rafe that wouldn't sound entirely awkward.

Hey.

Hey? No, ew, far too chill.

Rafe, it's Tasha...? 

Way too forward.

Tasha sighed deeply as she began to write out her message. 

Hey Rafe! It's Tasha. I just wanted to thank you for seeing me on my birthday. I know you're a busy man, so the fact that you'd take time out of your busy schedule for moi is very heartwarming. I hope we'll see each other again soon. 

Tasha bit the bullet, hitting send immediately after typing and shoving her phone into her jean short pockets. No turning back now. 

A day went by and Tasha still hadn't heard from Rafe. Her hopes of maybe getting to know him better vanished as the time passed, so when her phone rang that night, she answered it without any care who was on the other line.

"Hello?" Tasha asked unenthusiastically. A chuckle could be heard from the other line. 

"I thought you'd be overjoyed to hear from me." 

Tasha's heart nearly leapt from her chest as she realized Rafe was the one talking to her. "R-rafe?! I didn't — ehm — Hi." Hi?! Jesus Christ, Tasha.

"Hi." Rafe chuckled and she could just feel the smug smile he was wearing in that moment. "What are you doing right now?"

Totally not waiting for you to text me back. "Oh, um, y'know — looking for more clues for treasure, as per usual." 

"I never understood why you continue to stick with Sam Drake and his little brother. You're better than they are." 

"That almost sounds like a compliment." Tasha teased. "They're like family to me. I wouldn't be here without them." 

"What would you say if I told you I know where the treasure is?" 

"I'd say bullshit." 

Rafe chuckled. "I'm serious." 

"I'd say how fast can you get to Santa Monica." 

Another chuckle. "I'll see you tomorrow, sweetheart." 

Rafe hung up, and Tasha immediately ran down the hall and barged through Sam and Nate's hotel room door. 

"What is it? Who do I have to kill now?" Sam asked at the intrusion. 

"I just got a call from Rafe! He says he knows where the treasure is! You know what that means?!" Tasha was ecstatic as she paced the room. 

"Woah, woah, Tasha! Slow down, alright?" Nate grabbed onto her shoulders. "What did Rafe say exactly?" 

"Just that he has the location of the treasure and I guess he'll be here tomorrow?" Tasha hummed, pushing Nate's hands gently off her shoulder. 

"We don't need his help." Nate groaned. "He's a prick." 

"Language, Nate." Tasha teased. "C'mon! We could use his help. He has the money that we don't have to get us places."

"You just want to spend time with him." Sam interjected with a smirk. 

"Maybe, but tell me I'm wrong, Sam." 

"You're not. He has money, and he knows his stuff. Not as well as us but he could bring us an advantage." 

Nate mumbled something, before sighing. "Fine. I'm not sharing a room with him." 

"You're such a child." Tasha ran her fingers through her knotted hair. "I'll bunk with him, alright? It doesn't matter." 

"Oh, I'm sure you'd loooove to bunk with Rafe." Sam teased, pinching Tasha's cheek. 

"Staaaahp." Tasha whined, pushing Sam away. "I've shared with you two plenty enough."

"That's different." Nathan replied.

"Yeah, we aren't jumping your bones. Not for a lack of trying on my end but—" Sam got a hard smack on the back of the head from Tasha. "Hey!"

Tasha shook her head, but smiled at the two brothers. Them and Sully were the closest thing to family she had left, and she was happy she was able to be with them nearly every second of every day. 

She only hoped that Nate could get along with Rafe and vice versa. The two never saw eye to eye on much. But still, Tasha held out hope the two could get along. 

Besides, Rafe would only be there for a couple of days...

Right?

•••

A/N: IM AWARE THERE WERENT CELL PHONES YET BUT IDC I COULDNT THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE SO HERE YOU GO LOL PLEASE COMMENT IDEAS FOR WHEN RAFE COMES AND JOINS TASHA ON THIS JOURNEY FOR TREASURE (this is before the prison) and like any advice or ideas for how he'd act and talk with her would be helpful...!


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Tasha ran her fingers through her neatly brushed hair, fixing the laces on her shoes and pacing the room, waiting for Rafe's arrival. 

"Would you calm down? You're making me nervous." Sam shook his head at the girl, who continued to check her hair in the mirror. "My god, you really are infatuated with him, huh?"

"Shut. Up." Tasha replied, frowning as she turned to him. "Hair up, or down?" She showed him the two styles. 

"I think up suits you. It shows more of you pretty face."

Tasha nearly died as Rafe walked into the room, a smug smirk on his face as he stared at the girl. Her cheeks went pink as she opened her mouth to speak, then closed it, simply nodding in reply before tying her hair back. 

"Rafe," Sam greeted.

"Samuel." 

Tasha was silent as the two spoke about the route they'd take to their next lead, instead opting to walk out to the car where Nate was sitting. 

"Hey Nathan!"

•••

The four were walking through a forest, where there were plenty of cliffs to jump between. Tasha was at the front of the line, talking to Nate while Sam and Rafe were back a few paces.

"Ever since her parents died she's been more and more reckless." Sam explained. 

"I'm sure Tasha can handle herself." Rafe said sincerely. "Didn't her parents die when she was sixteen?" 

"You don't know her like I do." Sam replied as he shook his head. "Out here? She's a completely different person. And honestly you being here isn't going to help."

"Seems to be the same to me. Besides, why would me being here change anything?" 

"Boy, you both are blind to each other." Sam sighed. "Just quit pushing her away. You can't just jump in and out of her life like a damn yo-yo." 

"I don't need a pep talk from anyone let alone you when it comes to her." 

"Right, so you're telling me that you actually care for her?" 

"Obviously." 

Sam sighed but before he could respond Nate yelled at Tasha. "Tash! Slow down!" 

"C'mon, Nate! Boost me up!" Tasha replied back, looking up at a cliff as she tried to judge if she could make it, but at her five foot three frame, there was no way she'd make it alone.

"Awe, you're so short! It's adorable." Nathan teased her, nudging her waist with his elbow.

"Haha, asshole." Tasha gave him the finger before shoving him against the stone wall. "Hands out, princess."

"Manners, Tasha." Sam tutted his finger at her, a smug smirk on his face. 

"Manners? Right. Because you boys are absolute gentlemen." Tasha rolled her eyes.

"I am!" Sam and Nate both said in unison, causing Tasha to bend over laughing for a moment.

"The only gentleman here is Rafe, now boost me up, Nathan!" 

Rafe smirked at the brothers, enjoying Tasha's compliment. 

"Let Sam go first so he can pull you up in case you can't make the ledge." Nathan before helping Sam to the ledge. 

"If you weren't so short you could go first." Sam called down to her with a smirk. 

"Yeah, yeah. Just grab my hand, old man." Tasha said as she let Nate lift her up. Her fingers were just shy of the ledge so she had to grab onto Sam's arm, who dangled her from the ledge playfully. "Sam! Pull me up!"

•••

Tasha stared at the hole in the wall, sighing deeply. "There's no other way, so let's get going."

Tasha stood back a few paces as Sam and Nathan squeezed through the space. She wasn't a fan of tight spaces, but it wasn't the worst situation she'd put herself in. Tasha nearly jumped when Rafe touched her arm, smirking slightly.

"Ladies first."

Tasha rolled her eyes, but squeezed into the rock, resting her hands on either side of her body against the wall. Sam was ahead of her by a few paces, leaving some space between the two. Rafe, however, left nearly no space between Tasha and himself. She could feel his fingers graze her hips with every move the two made. 

She let out a shriek as rocks fell from above, frightening her enough she turns slightly so she could hold onto Rafe. He rested his hands on her shoulders, wiping the rubble off of her. "I got you." He assured her, 

"You two alright back there?!" Sam hollered from further up the path. 

"We're fine." Rafe replied. 

Tasha took a deep breath, her hands rested against Rafe's chest. He felt warm, and she couldn't deny she enjoyed being this close to him. 

"I'm sure you're enjoying this right now," Rafe smirked as he brushed her hair from her face. "But we should get moving before the rubble caves us in." 

Tasha scoffed, "You wish, pretty boy." 

"Pretty boy?" Rafe chuckled, staying close behind her as they traversed to the exit. "Cute."  

Before Tasha could exit, Rafe grabbed onto her waist with one hand, the other slipping around to hold her abdomen, pressing her back firmly against his front. She let out a shaky breath as she felt his thumb rub circles into the exposed skin of her waistline. 

"Don't ever call me boy again." Rafe's voice was dangerously low, but a smirk could be felt as his lips brushed her ear. 

"And if I do?" Tasha replied, trying to keep her tone even. 

She let out a quiet gasp as Rafe slipped his hand down to the waistline of her shorts, before sliding his other hand to her knee and up her thigh, ghosting close to her inner thigh. 

"Are you two coming?!" Nathan yelled from the exit, causing Tasha to jump slightly, pushing her body entirely against Rafe. 

"Y-yeah! Calm your tits!" Tasha yelled back, trying to ignore Rafe's deep chuckle. "C'mon, we should go." 

Rafe said nothing, slowly removing his hands from her body. When the two exited the crevice, he smiled smugly at her, his eyes dark. 

What have I gotten myself into? 

A/N: Ahhh so Rafe joins the group! So this is set before the prison. Please comment any ideas you have.


	7. Chapter 7

"Um! They're shooting at us!" 

Tasha yelled as she ducked her head down, the sound of gunshots ringing through her ear. 

"What is with these guys?!" 

Nathan was driving while Rafe was riding shotgun, while in the backseat were Tasha and Sam. 

"Open the fucking roof, Nate!" Tasha undid her seatbelt, much to the complaints of her companions. Another bullet hit the windshield, nearly hitting Tasha's shoulder. 

"Is that really a good idea?" Rafe asked her as he looked back over his shoulder. Tasha was standing now, shakingly hanging onto the seat in front of her. 

"Keep her steady, Nate." Tasha ignored Rafe as she stood through the sunroof, pointing her pistol towards the men shooting at them. 

*bang*  
*bang*

"Tasha! Hold on!" Nathan yelled at her as they drove down the side of a bumpy hill. 

Tasha let out a shriek as she fell onto Sam's lap. "I said keep her steady!" She glared at Nate, resting her hands on Sam's shoulders.

"Usually I'd take a girl to dinner first, Tash." Sam smirked at her, resting his hands on her waist. 

"Don't make me shoot your dick off." Tasha moved back to her seat, taking a deep breath. 

"Put your seatbelt on." Rafe instructed Tasha, who rolled her eyes in response.

"Oh wow, Rafe Adler cares for my wellbeing! I should be honoured."

"Do you always talk back?" 

"You'd be suprised — woah, Nathan, watch out!" 

The road ended, sending the car down the side of the rocky hill into a ditch. 

Tasha coughed violently as she came to, feeling her head pound as soon as she opened her eyes. 

"Everyone alright?!" Nathan called out from the front seat. 

"Just peachy!" Rafe replied in frustration. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" 

Tasha was dead silent as she looked out the window that was smashed slightly from her head slamming against it upon initial impact with the ground. Her heart was racing as her legs began to jitter, her hands making quick work of her seatbelt, shoving the car door open. She staggered, pushing the door out of her way as she began to breathe heavily. 

"Tasha?! What the hell are you doing?!" Sam called to her as he got out of the car after her, walking over to her. 

Tasha was disoriented as the blood fell from the gash in her forehead, her vision blurred and filled with red as she staggered further away from the car. "I— I—"

"Tasha? You need to calm down." Sam took another step towards her, but Tasha just shook her head as she kept her back to him. 

"Blood. So much blood..." 

Nate and Rafe got out of the car, both looking worriedly towards Tasha and Sam.  "Tasha? Tasha, hey! Calm down!" 

"Sam, you're not helping." Nate said as he stepped towards Tasha. "Tasha? C'mon, you should sit down." 

"Both of you shut up." Rafe hissed as he pushed past the brothers. "She's having a panic attack! Just give her some space." 

Rafe was quiet as he slowly stepped towards Tasha, who had since turned towards the men. They could see the wound on her forehead and the tears falling down her face. "Tasha? I need you to focus on me, alright?" 

Tasha let out a shaky breath as Rafe took another step towards her. "I — I—" 

"You're alright." Rafe reassured her, slowly reaching his hand out to cup her face. It was an affectionate touch, something he had never done before. His gently touch on her face calmed her instantly, her stormy, confused eyes meeting his. "I got you, okay? I'm here." 

Tasha nodded slowly, allowing Rafe to help her to the ground. Once she was sitting, he gently brushed his thumb across the blood that had fallen down her face. "Sam, get me the med kit." 

"Got it." Sam said as he rummaged through the car. 

"See? I told you, you're alright now." Rafe smiled at Tasha softly as he wiped the tears away from her face. "A pretty girl like you should never need to cry." 

This made Tasha laugh sadly, bringing a small surprise looked on Rafe's face. "Always the sweet talker, Rafe." She teased lightly, the smallest hint of a smile on her lips.

"Only for you, darling." Rafe replied quiet enough that only she could hear. Sam handed him the med kit, kneeling down in front of Tasha. 

"You gonna be alright, princess?" Sam asked, a worried expression on his face as he gently touched her face. 

"I think I'll live." Tasha mumbled with a small giggle. 

"Nathan and I are gonna go get her some water. You good to keep an eye on her?" Sam asked Rafe, still not looking away from Tasha.

Rafe nodded as he poured disinfectant on a rag. "Go." 

Tasha frowned when she noticed the rag and how it reeked of alcohol. Rafe didn't look too thrilled either as his eyes met hers once more. "I'm not gonna lie, this will hurt." 

Surprisingly to him, Tasha shrugged. "I've had worse." 

Rafe carefully pressed the rag to her head wound, dabbing gently against it. Tasha let out a shaky breath of pain, squeezing her eyes shut as he cleaned the wound. On a particularly painful area Tasha let out a small whimper, grabbing onto Rafe's free hand for support. 

"I know, I'm sorry." Rafe cooed softly, holding her hand tightly in his own as she squeezed it for support. "I got you." 

•••

Some of the worst writing I've done :( but it gets better I swear. Please comment ideas. Writers block sucks


	8. Chapter 8

That night, Rafe decided he needed to keep a closer eye on Tasha, in case her wound was worse than initially thought, so this ended up with him sharing his hotel room with her. He didn't mind, even if he wouldn't ever admit it, he enjoyed her company. 

Besides, this way he could get under skin that much quicker. 

Rafe smirked as he stepped out of the shower, wiping the water from his bare body before wrapping the towel loosely around his hips, keeping it low to show off his toned abdomen. He ran his fingers through his damp hair as he stepped into the bedroom, where Tasha was sitting at the table in the corner of the room by the windows. You could see the faint lights of the city, but also the dark, moonlit sky. 

When the door opened Tasha looked at Rafe as he stepped out, her eyes widening slightly as she noticed he was only wearing a thin towel wrapped around his waist. She gulped, her cheeks turning red as he caught her gaze, a smirk coming to Rafe's lips. 

"See something you like?" 

Tasha merely rolled her eyes, going back to reading her journal, even though she shifted uncomfortably in the chair due to the strange feeling Rafe made her feel. Rafe walked over to her, gently reaching down to grab her necklace, letting his fingers brush against her upper chest momentarily. "I've never seen you without this."

It was a small cross necklace with diamonds, and a silver chain. Tasha smiled slightly at him before glancing down at the necklace. "I've had it since I was a little girl. The chains pretty worn but the cross is still in tact." 

"It suits you." Rafe smiled slightly, turning his back to her as he walked to the other end of the room and with his back turned to Tasha, dropped his towel to the floor. 

Tasha's mouth was wide open in the shape of an O as she gazed at him, trying to memorize every inch of his back side. "Cocky bastard." She mumbled under her breath upon hearing Rafe chuckle, pulling on a loose pair of sweatpants and boxers. 

Rafe walked to Tasha again, this time staring down at her with a semi-serious expression on his face. 

"You should be sleeping." 

"No rest for the wicked, right?" Tasha shrugged. "I don't get much sleep. Besides, these notes aren't going to write themselves." She sighed. 

Rafe shook his head, slowly stepping towards her and carefully grabbing onto the book, letting his hand cover her own as his eyes pierced hers. He said nothing, his gaze enough to let Tasha's grip loosen on the book, allowing Rafe to set it aside. 

"Atta girl." 

Tasha rolled her eyes at him as she let his hand go, her cheeks still flushed a light pink. "I never did thank you today." 

"You don't have to." Rafe replied as he sat on the chair opposite her. "But may I ask you a question?"

Tasha nodded. 

"What happened back there? That can't be the closest death scare you've had." 

Tasha chuckled, smiling slightly. "No, I've had a few worse scenarios." 

"Then why —"

"Has Sam ever mentioned my parents?" 

Rafe was quiet for a moment as he gaged the situation. "Only that they died when you were younger." 

Tasha nodded. "My parents died in a car accident when I was sixteen. We fell into a river. That's why I'm afraid of vehicles and water near roads. 

"I'm sorry." Rafe replied sincerely. 

"And you? Any tragic stories?" 

Rafe chuckled, "Both of my parents are gone." 

"I'm sorry." 

"It's alright. Here, I should check your wound."

Rafe leant over to her, gently removing the bandaid that covered the side of her forehead. 

"How does it look?" Tasha asked, trying to keep her eyes focussed everywhere except for his toned chest. 

"It'll heal up in a few days." Rafe said as he examined her wound. 

"Do you think it'll scar?" Tasha asked with a frown. 

"I don't think so. If it does, it'll be minor." Rafe replied, resting his hand on her leg. "You shouldn't be so reckless." 

"I'm not reckless." Tasha replied, trying to ignore his firm grip on her leg as he stared her down. 

"Not reckless?" Rafe chuckled humourlessly. "If you didn't put your seatbelt on, you could've been killed."

"How unfortunate." Tasha replied emptily. "I saved our asses back there."

Rafe sighed as he sat back in his chair, his his hand still resting on her leg. "You're stubborn." 

"Yes, I am." Tasha replied, a small smile on her face. "Is that a problem? Finally someone who won't just do as you tell them to?" 

Rafe chuckled. "I'm pretty sure I could make you do what I wanted quite easily." His grip on her leg tightened slightly, his fingers digging into her skin. 

"Whatever you say, Mr.Adler." Tasha scoffed, pushing his hand off her leg to stand up. 

Rafe was quicker, however, and before she could get far he had grabbed her wrist, pulling her onto his lap. 

"Hey— What the hell, Rafe?!" Tasha glared at him, her hands pressed against his bare chest while his hands rested on her hips. 

He smirked at her, raising his eyebrows. "Is there a problem? Would you prefer if Sam were here instead?" 

"Okay, first off— rude, second, is Rafe Adler actually jealous?" She teased him, resting her hands on his bare shoulders. 

"I'm not jealous." Rafe replied, his eyes boring into hers as his grip tightened on her hips. 

"Riiiight. So, you wouldn't mind if I went to see Sam then? All aloooone, in the middle of the night?" 

"... No." 

Tasha hummed in acknowledgement, "You do realize two can play at that game, right? You're not the only one who can seduce." 

"I'm well aware." Rafe smirked. Before Tasha could reply she yawned, which only made him chuckle. "C'mon. Go to bed." 

"Make me." 

Rafe sighed, picking Tasha up into his arms like she weighed as little as a feather. "You are far too stubborn for your own good, you know that?" 

Tasha smiled smugly at him once he laid her on the bed. "Care to join me, Mr.Adler?" 

Rafe chuckled, "Now, if I did that, you'd get no sleep." 

Tasha pouted her lip, "C'mon, Rafe. You look exhausted." She patted the open space on the bed next to her. "I promise I'll be good." 

Rafe looked at her for a moment before sighing, laying down beside her but leaving a fair amount of space between them. "Happy?"

Tasha nodded, laying on her side so she could look at him. He was handsome, there was no doubt about that, but he definitely did look more exhausted than Tasha had ever seen him before. He had dark circles beginning under his eyes, and there was light stubble on his face, which was a very rare occurrence since Rafe always seemed to look clean cut.

"Do you enjoy staring at me?" Rafe glanced over at her, a smug smile on his face. 

"First, I was gazing, and second... you're good to look at." She couldn't help but smile at him. 

Rafe shook his head, ruffling her hair with his hand. "You said you'd go to sleep if I laid here. I'd hate to have to leave—"

"No! No, see? See? Happy? I'm going to sleep!" Tasha closed her eyes, trying to ignore the warmth in her body from being close to him. 

When her eyes were closed, Rafe took this time to actually look at her properly. She was beautiful. Even with the wound on her forehead, she still looked just as perfect as before. Rafe felt his chest tighten as he moved his hand to her face, caressing her cheek and jaw gently. He couldn't understand why he cared so much for her. Or why he wanted to be with her, and never leave her. He had never felt this way about anyone and it terrified him. 

He let her face go, laying his head back as he stared at the ceiling, trying to ignore the feelings that were welling up in his chest. Rafe's entire body froze when Tasha moved so she was laying against him, her head on his bare chest. 

"What are you doing?" He asked evenly, trying to keep the emotions hidden in his voice. 

"Do you want me to move?" Her voice was soft, a yawn leaving her lips as she cuddled closer into him. 

Rafe said nothing, not sure he could keep his voice even. Instead, he held her waist, holding her body closer to his. He could feel her smile against his chest, and he couldn't help but smile too. 

"Beautiful." He mumbled, too quiet for her to hear. 

"Beautiful." 

•••

A/N: Some well needed Rafe and Tasha alone time :D comment any ideas you have


	9. Chapter 9

When Tasha woke up, she squinted her eyes as the sun shone in through the blinds on the window. She sighed, moving slightly until she felt a strong hand gripping her hip. She froze, surprised Rafe was still laying with her. She looked up, and to her surprise once more, she found Rafe was actually sleeping. 

Good God, he's handsome when he sleeps.

Tasha moved her one hand so she could caress his face, wanting to memorize every detail she could. She smiled as she felt him move a little bit, holding her closer. "Good morning." 

"Morning." Rafe said quietly, slowly opening his eyes. 

For a moment the two just stared at each other, quietly admiring the other. Tasha felt her cheeks heat up as she leaned closer to him. Rafe didn't pull away, nor did he move closer, he stayed perfectly still, his hot breath fanning her face. Tasha's lips were so close to his, she felt drunk from his presence. 

*knock*

*knock* 

"OPEN UP LOVEBIRDS!" 

Tasha rushed to the door angrily, ready to hit whoever ruined the moment. "What?! What do you want, Sam?!" She opened the door, glaring at the man who was smirking.

"Good morning to you too, beautiful." He glanced into the room, and noticed Rafe was standing by the desk now wearing only sweatpants. "Oh, did I interrupt— Ow!" 

Tasha punched his chest, groaning in annoyance as she stalked back into the room. "Fuck off, Sam. I'm taking a shower."

Once she had gone into the bathroom, Sam smirked at Rafe. "So, did you two—"

"Fuck you." Rafe glared at Sam. 

"With the amount you flirt with her, I'd think you'd have better game than that, man." 

Before Rafe could reply the bathroom door was flung open and Tasha walked out in a towel, impatiently looking at the two men. 

"Well, hello, princess." Sam smirked at her.

"Rafe," Tasha ignored Sam's presence completely. "Can you pass me my bag?" 

Rafe carried the bag over to her, smirking slightly when he looked inside of it. Tasha slapped his chest before shutting the bathroom door. 

•••

"Tasha! Slow down!" 

Tasha was running through the corridor of the crypt they found, wanting to be the first to discover the treasure. "Bite me, Rafe!"

Rafe sighed in frustration. He had tried to convince Sam and Nathan not to let Tasha tag along after the incident the other day, but Tasha was stubborn and wouldn't listen. So here he was, worried sick about the most reckless girl he had ever met. 

"I think I found it!" 

Tasha ran into a room, a pedestal in the middle held a box which she assumed inside would be the treasure.

"Tasha, wait—!" Nathan yelled at her, but was too late. 

Tasha's eyes widened as a clear door fell from the ceiling, cutting her off from the others. She looked around the room worriedly as she heard the faint yells of her friends. She felt the ground become wet as water soaked through her shoes. Tasha then noticed water was seeping up from the drains that surrounded the room. 

Fuck. 

In what felt like an instant the room began to fill with water, leaving her friends helplessly watching through the bulletproof glass. Tasha looked around the room for some clue, but as the water began to rise she became more and more panicked. 

Rafe pounded on the glass with all his might, shooting and hitting it with everything he could yet nothing made the glass budge. 

"The dynamite!" Nathan exclaimed.

"I'm on it!" Sam said as he ran back through the corridor. 

"Hurry!" Rafe yelled, fear flashing in his eyes as he saw how terrified Tasha was becoming. 

"I looked everywhere!" She cried through the glass. "There's no way out!" 

"We're going to get you out of there, Tash!" Nathan called to her. 

Tasha nodded silently, tears falling down her face as the water rose to her chest. "You're going to be alright, Tasha." Rafe reassured, though his own fear showed. 

"I think... I think you owe me a proper date after this, Mr.Adler." Tasha panted as she treaded the water. 

"Anything you'd like." Rafe agreed. "Just hold on. You're going to be alright."

"You were right. I was being too reckless." She laughed sadly. "This is my fault. I deserve this."

"No, no. Tasha, don't talk like that!" Rafe cried, "You're going to be okay!" 

Tasha nodded, trying to believe his words but as the water continued to fill the entirety of the room, she felt her hope slowly dwindling. The water was nearly to the roof, leaving little room for air consumption. 

"Tash, we'll get you out! You just need to hold your breathe, okay?" Nathan tried to keep calm as he spoke to her.

"You can do this, Tasha." Rafe reassured her, though on the inside he felt like he would fall apart. She was a light in his world that was usually filled with loneliness and despair. He couldn't lose her. 

"Rafe, I—" Before Tasha could finish her sentence the final dam in the room broke, sending the rest of the water into the room, effectively filling it entirely with water. 

Tasha held her breath as she tried to keep calm, but as she looked at her friends trying desperately to remove the clear door, she knew she wasn't going to make it. She panicked as she cried out, swallowing water into her lungs as she tried to find air where there was none.

Rafe and Nathan watched helplessly as Tasha began to drown, her eyes closed and her body seized for a few moments before she was still. It was in that moment Sam ran into the corridor, nearly dropping the dynamite when he saw Tasha floating there, lifeless.

"Jesus, no." 

"Hurry up!" Rafe screamed at him, lighting the dynamite throwing it towards the door. Nathan and Sam lit the rest, hoping the explosion would do the trick. 

Their wishes were granted when the clear door exploded, the water gushing at them through the corridor and out into a dam. Sam quickly grabbed Tasha's body, pulling her to safety. 

"C'mon, princess. You gotta breathe." Sam shook her, but ultimately decided he had to try CPR. He pressed his hands to her chest and began to pump them, pushing hard on her ribcage. "C'mon." Sam leaned down, pressing his lips to hers as he breathed deeply. 

Rafe stood back, staring hopelessly at Tasha's lifeless body. He felt cold, and empty. He couldn't imagine a world without her in it. He could feel tears in his eyes, but he refused to cry. He refused to look weak. 

Tasha is strong... she can't be dead. She just can't be...

"C'mon, darlin', don't give up on us, yet." Sam told her as he continued to press on her chest and give her mouth to mouth. 

After what felt like an eternity for the three men, Tasha's blue lips moved as she began to cough up water, the colour slowing returning to her face and lips. She breathed heavily in her daze as she felt air fill her lungs once more. In no time at all she had two pairs of arms holding her up, making her smile slightly. 

"I think done trying the puzzles from now on." She laughed before coughing, holding her hand to her mouth but flinching in pain when she looked at it. "What the hell did you do to my hand?!"

"You nearly drown and that's what you're worried about?" Nathan asked with a shake of his head. 

"I'll patch you up at the hotel." Rafe said quietly from the doorway. 

Tasha gave him a small smile. "Okay." She took a deep breath as she laid against the ground. 

"You gonna be okay, princess?" Sam asked as he looked at her. 

"Ask me tomorrow." 

•••

Sam carried Tasha most of the way back to the car, and once at the hotel Sam and Nate left Tasha alone with Rafe who hadn't spoken a word to her since the incident. Sam and Nate were both reluctant to leave her side, but they both knew that she should have a moment with Rafe since they knew that even if he didn't show it often, Rafe too cared for Tasha. 

"Rafe?" Tasha asked softly as he was wrapping her wounded wrist with medical gauze. 

"What?" He snapped harshly, not looking at her. 

Tasha frowned at his annoyed tone and averted her gaze to the ground. "Never mind..." 

Once Rafe patched her up, he looked at her with an unreadable expression on his face. "Why would you be so reckless like that? You nearly got yourself killed!" Rafe huffed angrily as he bandaged her wrist. 

"I'm okay, Rafe." She replied, glancing at him. 

"You almost weren't." 

Tasha slowly reached for his hand, holding it lightly in her grasp. "Rafe, I'm okay... you don't have to worry about me." 

Rafe shook his head, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling Tasha into a tight embrace. 

"Rafe..." 

•••

A/N: Longer, angst chapter for you :) if you have ideas I'm all ears!


	10. Chapter 10

Tasha frowned as she stood at the back of the crowd, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly. Rafe had been avoiding her for a few days, ever since the incident, and she finally got the courage to go after him. Unfortunately for her, he was busy entertaining some rich lady. She couldn't stand the sight of that girl with her hands all over him. 

Instead, Tasha decided to drink away her problems. She sighed deeply as she took another sip from her drink, holding it out to the bartender for more. She hated the taste of alcohol, but seeing Rafe flirt with other women made her blood boil. 

"Well, look whose taken to drinking." 

Sam sat on the stool next to Tasha, leaning so he could look at her. "Where's Rafe?"

"No idea." Tasha shrugged. "Last time I saw him he was — well, he was busy." 

"Ah. What did he do now?" 

"I almost died..." Tasha set her drink down, looking at Sam. "That should count for something, right? I mean, I saw the look on his face that night but... all day he's ignored me — hell, it's like I don't even exist." 

"Do you wanna talk?" Sam asked as Tasha grabbed onto his hand lightly.

"Maybe, but can we do it at your room? I don't want to risk seeing him again..." 

Once Tasha and Sam made it to his room, he took off his jacket, setting it on a chair before sitting next to Tasha who was laying on his bed. "Are you going to be okay, princess?" 

"I really like him, Sam." Tasha laughed sadly. "It's more than like... And you know after all this time I thought that maybe he liked me too." 

"He does." Sam replied as he looked down at her. "C'mon, you're beautiful." 

"Thanks." Tasha smiled slightly. "But I'm sick of waiting for him to make a move. I don't want to have a one night stand with him... yknow what I mean?" 

Sam chuckled as Tasha sat up, leaning her head against his chest. "You forget, I've been in more relationships than you, princess." 

"I'm being serious, Sam." 

Sam sighed, resting his hand on her waist. "Sometimes guys are stupid, right? They don't see what's in front of them... or they do and they're terrified." 

"So you think Rafe's terrified?" 

"Probably. He's cocky and arrogant, but with you he's different." 

"I guess I'm just scared, yknow? I've never really had a relationship with anyone. I mean I've slept around and shit but he's the first person that — I don't know... that I fell for? I guess..." Tasha sighed. "Can you help me back to my room? This is all too depressing for me." 

Sam was quiet for a moment as he rubbed circles into her waist with his thumb. "Or, crazy idea, you could stay here for the night."

Tasha giggled as she quirked an eyebrow up at him. "I don't think that would end good for either of us, Sammy." 

Sam looked down at her, smiling slightly as he noticed the slight blush on her cheeks. "Maybe you're right, but maybe I don't care what happens afterwards." 

Tasha shook her head, averting her gaze. "If I didn't know any better, Mr Drake, I'd say you were flirting with me."

"What would give you that crazy idea?" Sam chuckled, running his fingers along her side, effectively tickling her. 

Tasha let out a squeal and laughed. "Sam— Sam! Stop!" Tears came to her eyes as she pressed her hands against Sam's chest, trying to push him away. 

Eventually Sam let her go, instead moving a strand of hair away from her face. Tasha smiled slightly. "Stop looking at me like that." 

"Like what, princess?" Sam asked, leaning into her slightly. 

"Like you want to kiss me." 

Sam slowly pressed his lips to hers, resting his hands on the edge of her waist, gripping just barely so if she wanted to push him away she could. Tasha was still, raising her eyebrows when Sam pulled back. 

"I — Uh — Sorry, I probably shouldn't have done that." 

Tasha shook her head, smiling before leaning up, kissing his lips tenderly. "I shouldn't have kissed you either." 

Sam smiled, pulling her close as they began to kiss faster, his tongue slipping inside her mouth with ease. After a few minutes, Tasha went further, moving so she was straddling his waist. She let out a moan as she felt his bulge against her, grinding her hips harshly against his. 

"Tasha —" Sam sighed between kisses. "We don't have to—"

"Less talking, Sammy." Tasha kissed the edge of his jaw, smiling to herself. 

"Seriously —"

"Sam, when are you ever serious?" 

"You've been drinking and—"

Tasha pulled back enough so she could look at him. "Sam, do you know how many times I've wanted you to fuck me? You're my best friend anddddd you're really fucking hot, okay? Plus you're older than me and I think that's super hot." 

Sam smirked at her praise, slipping his hands up the sides of her shirt. "Really?" 

"Mhm!" Tasha nodded, laughing. "C'mon, there's been sexual tension between us forever! It won't ruin our friendship, right?" 

Sam chuckled, "Not if it doesn't bother you, princess." 

"It'll be a one time thing. It's been a long time for both of us, we need some quality time, right?" Tasha smirked as she tossed his shirt aside. "C'mon, make me forget about my sorrows, Sammy." 

"Anything for you, princess'." 

•••

A/N: You guys please comment ideas and inspiration so I can keep writing 😭


	11. Chapter 11

Ruin My Life ~ Zara Larrson

Tasha woke the next morning with a pounding headache. She groaned as she sat up, glancing over at Sam who smirked at her as he lit a cigarette. "Morning, princess." 

"Hi." Tasha replied, blushing slightly when she saw his bare chest, pulling the sheet up to cover her own. "Um... last night was fun..." 

"Yeah, it was." Sam chuckled, ruffling her hair. "Feeling any better?" 

Tasha nodded, smiling slightly. "Yeah, actually. Who knew sex would help." She teased, opening her mouth to speak but was interrupted by a banging at the door.

"Sam! You up yet?!" Nate called from the door, causing Tasha to jump, falling off the bed and onto the carpeted floor. 

Sam couldn't hide his laughter. "Yeah! What do you want?!" 

"Tasha isn't in her room and I haven't seen her since last night, have you seen her?"

"You could say that." Sam laughed as Tasha threw a pillow at his face. 

"What are you— oh!" 

Nathan opened the door, stepping into the room only to find Tasha sitting on the opposite side of the bed. She blushed, covering herself with the sheet up to her chin. 

"Hi... hi Nate." 

"Oh, for god sakes! Seriously?! You guys did not—"

"Oh, we did." Sam smiled smugly as he put out his cigarette. "More than once, right, princess?" 

Tasha sighed, rubbing her temples. "Can you two like keep it down?? My head is killing me!" 

Nathan groaned. "I can't believe you two — gross." 

Sam chuckled. "You'll get over it, I'm sure." 

"Alright, well as fun as this has been, I'm just gonna, y'know... go." Tasha stood up, holding the sheet to her body as she walked around the bed. As she grabbed her clothes from the floor, the door opened once more. 

"You guys are late." 

Tasha nearly squealed when she saw Rafe, who paid no attention to her as he walked over to the table with their plans on it. 

"Rafe, have you heard of knocking?!" Tasha protested, sprinting past him towards the bathroom. 

"Have you heard — I don't care." He replied evenly, still not looking at her. 

Tasha pulled her clothes on, tossing two Advil into her pocket as she walked back into the room. Rafe was gone, but Nathan was shaking his head disapprovingly at Sam who had gotten dressed as well.

"Um... so I guess Rafe knows..." Tasha rubbed her head with a sigh. "Fuck." 

"Aw, what will our poor princess do now?" Sam smirked as he screwed up her hair. Tasha glared at him as she shoved her pistols into her holsters.

"I will shoot you, Samuel Drake. Don't push me." 

•••

The four of them spent an hour in the car, driving towards their destination. Things were normal for the most part, except for Rafe ignoring Tasha and not saying a single word to her or offering her so much as a glance. 

Once they got towards the caves Tasha sighed, noting the two different entrances. "There's two ways to go... what's the plan here, guys?" 

"Nate and I will go this way." Sam pointed to the entrance to the right. "Rafe, you and Tasha go that way."

"Seriously?" Tasha kicked Sam's leg when Rafe wasn't looking. Sam grabbed his injured leg while Nathan raised his eyebrows.

"Trouble in paradise?" 

Tasha glared at Nathan, opening her mouth to repute but Rafe looked at her expectantly, almost impatiently. "Nope. No trouble at all." She stalked past Rafe quickly. "Let's go, Rich Boy." 

Rafe didn't say a word went they walked through the cave, also keeping his distance from Tasha enough that she nearly got caught in a trap. Rafe grabbed her wrist, roughly tugging her back to him. 

"What the hell—"

Rafe shushed her, tossing a rock towards where she was stepping. A trap snapped at the rock, making Tasha jump slightly. "Thanks..." 

"Pay more attention." Rafe let her go, shaking his head slightly as he walked past her. 

Silence fell between them once more, and Tasha took this time to study him from behind. She couldn't figure out why he was ignoring her, or why he had been avoiding her. If anything she should be the one ignoring him. 

Tasha's thoughts were interrupted as the two came to a fork in the cave, so to speak. Rafe began walking left, but Tasha called out to him.

"Rafe — wait." 

Rafe sighed in frustration. "What?" 

"You told me to pay more attention." She beckoned him over as she wiped dirt off of the wall, uncovering some wording. "Initium Gloria."

"Latin..." Rafe stood next to Tasha as he tried to decipher the phrase. "Death..."

"Death equals glory." Tasha finished almost instantly, taking a step back from the wall. "We shouldn't be here." 

Rafe looked at her, eyebrows raised. "What are you talking about? You're afraid of a Latin phrase in a cave—"

"This isn't a cave, Rafe... This is a tomb." Tasha grabbed onto his arm, tugging him over to the far wall. "Omnes insidias ulcisci. Vengeance on all those who betray." 

"This isn't the first tomb we've encountered. Look, if you're that uncomfortable, let's just head back and find the others, alright?" 

As the two made their way back through the cave systems, Tasha felt the memories of her near death experiences flash through her mind. She stopped dead in her tracks, a cold shiver coming down her spine as she remembered the water filling her lungs. 

"Tasha, what the hell are you doing?" 

Silence.

Rafe walked over to her quickly, noticing she was staring into space. "Tasha..." He reached his hand out, touching her shoulder gently, hoping to bring her back to reality. 

Tasha blinked a few times, a fear on her face that made Rafe's skin go cold. "I — I just — I —" 

"Hey, you're alright." Rafe reassured her with a small smile. "We'll be back with Sam in no time." 

Tasha felt little relief from his sentiment, but she found herself walking beside Rafe, until they heard a loud bang from above. Both of them dived to the ground, covering their heads as the ceiling caved in all around them. 

Tasha coughed violently as the dust from the rubble kicked up in the air as she moved around. She laid back, letting her head fall back against the stones uncomfortably. 

"Are you alright?" Rafe asked, his hand searching through the darkness until he felt her arm. 

"Peachy." Tasha replied, taking a deep breath. "My flashlight should be somewhere by the rubble." 

Rafe's hand left her arm, searching through the rubble. "Got it." He shook it, sighing. "It's busted."

"Give it here." Tasha sat up, reaching her hand out towards his voice. Rafe's hand connected with hers, startling them both for a moment. He gently handed her the flashlight before moving over to her side. 

Tasha slapped the light against her hand, and when that did nothing she hit it roughly against the wall. "God damnit!"

"Tasha — Do you want to bring everything crashing down on us?!" Rafe grabbed her wrist, stopping her from slamming the flashlight again. 

"Do you have any other brilliant plans?!" 

Rafe sighed, "Just, sit tight. I'll see how far the rubble goes. Maybe the extra flashlight didn't get crushed."

"Alright, just... just be quick." 

"There we go!" Rafe's voice sounded slightly relieved as he lifted his flashlight up, the dim light adding some lumination to the space. He walked back to Tasha, pointing the flashlight at her. He noticed then she had another gash in her forehead, the same place as last time. "You're bleeding." 

"I'll be fine." Tasha replied, standing to her feet as she looked around the cave. "How long do you think it'll take Sam and Nate to find us?"

"Knowing them, they might never find us."

"Way to be optimistic, Rafe." Tasha sighed, rubbing her forehead on the back of her hand. 

"It's called being realistic." He replied with a shrug. 

"God, you know, I forgot how much of a dick you can be." Tasha mumbled, going to the opposite end of the cave. "What's your problem anyways?"

"I don't have a problem—"

"Really? Because you haven't paid one inch of attention to me in days. You've been avoiding me. Why?"

"I haven't been avoiding you." Rafe rolled his eyes, a trait he had picked up from her. "You're overreacting, as per usual."

"Oh, fuck off. How do you go from nearly jumping my bones to not even being able to look at me?!"

"Why do you care?" Rafe asked frustratedly. "You have Sam, why would you care how I act with you?" 

Tasha looked at Rafe with a dumbfounded expression. "What the hell are you talking about? What does Sam have to do with this?" 

Rafe laughed humourlessly. "Don't be stupid."

"Stupid?! Alright, motherfucker." Tasha glared at Rafe. 

"So what," Rafe glared back. "You think I wouldn't find out about you and Sam?" 

"Me and Sam?! Jesus, Rafe, are you stupid?" 

"I heard you! You were fucking him! Not to mention I saw you this morning! Don't play dumb!" 

Tasha scoffed angrily. "Okay, first off, rich boy, you don't own me. You're not my boyfriend, you've made that abundantly clear. Second, it was a one night stand! Like you haven't had one of those ever!"

Rafe was silent as he looked at her, their eyes meeting for a moment. Tasha shook her head, turning her back to him. She walked to the end of the cave, touching the rocky walls. 

"Tasha..."

"Sshh!" 

Rafe gaped for a moment, "Did you just shush me—"

"Bring the flashlight over here!" 

Rafe did as he was told, holding it out for her. She grabbed it, pointing it towards the rocks on the south wall which were coming loose. 

"If we move some of those rocks, I think we can get back to camp. Look, airs coming through. There's got to be an opening at the end." 

Rafe and Tasha worked in unison as they moved the rocks away. Soon enough, the two of them were back in the forest walking down towards the car in the distance. 

Silence befell the two as they reached the car. Tasha dug into her backpack, taking a long sip of water before passing it to Rafe. "Thanks." 

"Don't thank me yet, it's practically warm water at this point." Tasha replied with a small smile, taking another sip once he handed it back. The sun was setting, but it was still incredibly hot. Both of them had sweat covering their bodies, not to mention dirt. 

Rafe rummaged through the trunk of the Jeep, tossing Tasha a towel as he grabbed one for himself. "Thanks. God, I need a shower after this." She tried to rub off the sweat and dirt stuck to her face but it mainly just moved around. She sighed, giving up. 

Rafe stepped over to her, grabbing the towel from her hand before pouring water onto it. He held it to her face, rubbing the dirt from her face. "Maybe Sam can join you." 

Tasha laughed, shaking her head. "He's not who I'd want to join me, idiot." She smiled slightly as Rafe continued to wipe the dirt from her face, almost affectionately. "Jealousy doesn't suit you, Rafe Adler." 

"I'm not jealous." Rafe replied a little too fast, using his free hand to hold her chin up as he cleaned her neck. 

"You don't need to be, y'know? I've known Sam for a long time. He's not my type."

"Didn't sound that way last night—"

"You know, I wanted to be with you." Tasha admitted. "But I saw you with those other girls. That's why I was with Sam." 

"Oh." Rafe replied, not looking at her as she took the towel from him, flipping it over to the clean side. As he went to walk away, she grabbed onto his shoulder, holding him in place. 

Rafe watched her quietly as Tasha began to clean his face, smiling slightly once she was done. "There. Now you look good as new." She rested her palm against his cheek for a moment, but when she went to pull away Rafe rested his hand over hers, keeping her in place. 

"There you two are!" 

Tasha and Rafe slowly turned to the rushed voices of Sam and Nate running towards them. She dropped her hand from his face, but Rafe refused to let her hand go, instead holding it in his remotely tight. 

A/N: Y'all I need more comments and inspiration or else I can't write 😭😭😭 help a girl out.


	12. Chapter 12

Tightrope ~ The Greatest Showman

That night, Tasha stood at her windows that overlooked the city. The moon was in the sky, along with the stars. Her momentary peace was interrupted when a quiet knock arose from her door. 

"Tasha? It's — it's Rafe..." There was a brief pause, almost as if he was contemplating what to say next. "Can I come in?" 

"Doors open." Tasha called back, not removing her gaze from the many constellations in the sky. 

Rafe slowly stepped into her room, shutting the door behind himself before his eyes fell on her. He felt his mind go blank as he walked over to her, noticing she was staring up at the stars. He took a moment to look at her, smiling slightly.  

"I wanted to apologize... for my behaviour these past few days." Rafe started, feeling his face heat up slightly as Tasha's gaze turned to his. "I shouldn't have pushed you away. I just... I'm not used to any of this."  

"And you think I am?" 

"I suppose not." Rafe smiled slightly. "I know how close you are to Sam and Nate, and with how you and Sam act, it's hard not to think there's more to it..."

Tasha couldn't help but to let out a small laugh, smiling affectionately at the man in front of her. "Well, I can guarantee you that Sam is just my friend, Rafe. I've known him forever." 

"So what happened with you you two was —"

"Just a one time thing." Tasha reassured him. "He's too old for me." She teased. 

"I thought you said you like older guys." Rafe asked, almost unsure of himself. 

She smiled, her eyes sparkling as she looked at him. "I do..." 

Rafe eyes widened ever so slightly when he realized she was talking about him. "Oh! Oh... right..." 

Tasha rolled her eyes, looking back at the stars. "I remember when I first met you when I was seventeen. You were the only adult who treated me with any respect, not only that but you actually listened to my ideas." She smiled at the fond memory. "I remember leaving that night happier than I had been since my parents died. When we met again a year later and you helped me with funding, I couldn't stop thinking about you." 

Rafe was quiet as he stepped closer to her, his eyes glued to her with every word sending his mind spiralling down a path neither could walk back from. 

"We've danced around this for a long time, and frankly I'm done wasting my life away over unsaid words and actions." She sighed. "I like you, Rafe... I've liked you for — God, I don't even know how long. And — and I know that I'm young and naive but I'm not a kid and I don't want a fling..." 

"I've always enjoyed your company..." Rafe started once her voice trailed off into an unsure silence. "Ever since I first saw you there was something about you that was alluring... I've always enjoyed flirting with you. You're beautiful — stunning to look at, and that's all it was at first but then I got to know you and all I wanted was to keep getting to know you... but when I watched you drown it fucking terrified me. I thought I lost you and ... and God, Tasha, I don't think I could handle losing you... Not ever." 

Rafe was close now, and he gently reached his hand out, cupping her cheek as his other hand gently grabbed her waist. Tasha looked up at him with a smile, resting her hands against his chest. "You won't lose me, Rafe." 

Rafe smiled at her, leaning down until his lips gently grazed her ear. "I like you too, Tasha."

Tasha felt her heart skip a beat as Rafe pulled back to look at her, their eyes locking as her fingers clung onto his shirt ever so slightly. She blushed, averting her gaze to the ground between them, but Rafe didn't want that. He grabbed her chin gently, lifting it up until her eyes were back gazing into his. 

Rafe leant down, slowly, and it was as if time truly stopped as their lips met. It was magical. Tasha's hands slowly moved to his neck, pulling him closer while his hands moved to her waist, holding firmly as he moved his lips in motion with hers. Tasha bit onto Rafe's bottom lip gently, smirking slightly. 

Rafe smiled against her lips, pulling back to look down at her affectionately. "You're mine." 

"As long as your mine." 

•••


	13. Chapter 13

On Your Side ~ The Veronicas

Rafe crashed his lips down to hers, pushing her back gently against the window. Tasha let out a gasp, giving him access to slide his tongue between her lips, massaging against hers sensually. Rafe's left hand pinned her hip to the wall while his right slid up her body, stopping just shy of her chest. Tasha's hands slipped under his shirt, dragging her nails gently across his toned abdomen. "Take this stupid thing off." 

Rafe grinned at her, pulling back to toss his shirt aside. His hands quickly went back to her waist, one sliding up her shirt to caress her chest. "You're quite demanding, aren't you, sweetheart?" 

"You have no idea." Tasha teased, bringing his lips back to hers. 

The kiss was one of passion, Rafe's hand squeezed her left breast while his other slowly slid her tank top up her body to expose more of her skin. Tasha wrapped her arms around his neck once her shirt was removed, her fingers twirling through the length of his hair, gripping it tightly when Rafe groaned against her lips. 

His lips moved to her jawline before quickly moving lower to the nape of her neck, pressing wet, opened mouth kisses there as his skilled fingers unclasped her bra. He tossed it aside, reviling in the way her whole body shivered when he pulled back to gaze at her. "You're beautiful." 

Tasha blushed, averting her gaze to the ground. Rafe tutted, his long fingers grasping her chin, slowly tilting her head up until his eyes bored into hers. She felt hypnotized as he pushed her back against the wall, dipping his head down to her chest. He wasted no time, and in mere seconds had sucked one of her breasts into his mouth, gently nibbling on the sensitive flesh. She let out a moan, her fingers digging into his shoulders as he ran his tongue over her nipple. 

Tasha let out a gasp when she felt Rafe's hand on the hem of her shorts. He hummed appreciatively at the moan that left her lips as he began to palm her through her shorts. He bit down on her nipple, making Tasha cry out. Rafe was going to pull away and make sure he wasn't being too rough on her, but to his surprise she moaned in protest and held his head in place. He smirked, kissing his way to her neck as he pulled her towards the bed. 

"Do you like that, sweetheart?" His voice was husky as he undid the button on her shorts, slipping his fingers into them with ease. 

"Y-yes." She replied breathlessly as the back of her knees hit the bed. 

Gently, Rafe pushed her back, crawling on top of her as his lips met hers once more. He rubbed her through her panties, a quiet moan leaving his lips when he felt how wet she was... because of him. Rafe slowly pulled his hand from her shorts, making Tasha whine in protest. He chuckled, smiling smugly at her while she glared at him. 

"Why did you stop?!" She huffed in frustration, wiggling her hips to try to get some friction back. 

Rafe held her hips in place, his eyes sparkling deviously. "What do you want, Tasha?"

She blushed under his gaze, "Rafe—" 

"What do you want?" He repeated, his hand gently stroking the bare skin of her hipbone. 

"I want — damn it, Rafe! I want you!" 

His demeanour nearly faltered at the admission, but he quickly recovered as he hummed in acknowledgment. "And what would you like me to do, sweetheart?" 

"Rafe —" A low whine left her mouth as she felt Rafe slowly pull down her shorts. Her entire body ached to feel him close again. 

"Use your words, sweetie." The nickname nearly made Tasha moan, but she fought the urge, gaining a small confidence from the way he gazed at her with nothing but affection in his eyes. 

"I want you to fuck me." She finally said after a few moments, her core aching to feel his warm touch. "Please, Rafe." 

Rafe leaned down, kissing her passionately. "Patience, Tasha." 

"You know patience has never been my strong suit." Tasha replied, nibbling on her bottom lip as she watched him tug down her shorts before tossing them aside. 

His eyes gazed at her body, before he let his eyes meet hers. "I'll make it worth the wait, sweetheart. Don't you worry." 

Tasha gasped as Rafe ripped her underwear from her body, tossing the shreds to the ground before quickly grabbing her thighs. He lifted her legs over his shoulders as he brought his face closer to her aching core. 

Her eyes were wide as she stared at him. She could feel his breath fanning against her and that alone nearly made her mewl. "Beautiful." Rafe mumbled before pressing a soft, almost delicate kiss to her hip bone before kissing downwards towards where she wanted him most. 

"Tasha?" 

"Hmm?" She hummed in response, in a daze from his soft kisses. 

Tasha moaned as Rafe ran his tongue along her slit slowly before dipping his tongue into her, groaning in appreciation at her taste. Her fingers twisted through his hair, biting her lip hard to try to keep quiet.

Rafe didn't like that. 

He moved upwards slightly, wrapping his lips around her clit and sucking viciously. The feeling was far too much for Tasha to handle and she cried out, her back arching as Rafe began to thrust two fingers into her without warning. 

"Rafe!" She cried, tugging on his hair harshly as he sped up his movements, rolling his tongue against her clit while his fingers worked magic on her. She felt like she was going to explode, her entire body lit on fire from his actions. 

Rafe hummed in appreciation as he moved his thumb to her clit, rubbing hastily while his tongue found her hole. Tasha cried out loud enough that they both knew the whole hotel had probably heard her. Her legs shook uncontrollably  as she came, Rafe happily licking up the mess she created before smirking up at her. 

Rafe quickly dropped her legs, crawling up her body until his lips crashed against hers. As if on instinct Tasha wrapped her legs around his hips, feeling his erection press against her soaked core. She was exhausted, but having him so close immediately gave her energy. She moaned as he rubbed it against her slit, chuckling at how desperate she was for him. Though he knew he was just as desperate for her. 

Rafe pulled back from Tasha's lips, gazing down at her as he brushed her hair away from her face. "Are you sure?" 

"Yes." 

"Tasha—"

"Rafe." She smiled at him, finding it adorable that he wanted to be sure she was okay with this. "I need you to fuck me." 

"Well," He was breathless for a moment before he smiled at her. "I guess you could say your wish is my command, sweetheart." 

Rafe slowly pushed into her, not wanting to rush, even though it took all of his restraint not to snap his hips against hers. Tasha moaned at the feeling of his cock stretching her out, wiggling her hips when she got more comfortable. 

Rafe chuckled, "So impatient." 

Knowing she had adjusted, Rafe began to rock back and forth, nearly pulling out all the way before snapping his hips against hers, each time thrusting harder and faster. He knew he wouldn't last long, not with the way she was moaning his name and squirming beneath him. "Fuck!" Rafe cursed as he bit her lip hard, kissing her like his life depended on it. "You're mine," He groaned as he slammed into her as hard as he could. "Say it, Tasha." 

"I'm yours!" She cried out as she felt his fingers rub harsh circles into her clit. "I'm yours, Rafe!" Her back arched, moans spilling from her lips with every breath. "Rafe — fuck —" 

He knew she was on the edge, and with one more hard thrust, he whispered in her ear. "Cum for me, Tasha." 

Rafe pulled her body close, letting out a groan as he felt her writhe under him. He would give anything to remember her like that forever, pure bliss written on every ounce of her being. She tightened around his cock as she came, the feeling sending Rafe over the edge. He came soon after, her name spilling from his lips, among a few curse words as he pushed himself as far into her as he could manage, wanting to mark her as his for eternity. 

The two panted breathlessly for a moment, taking in the peace and quiet after the beautiful act they had done together. Rafe rested above her, leaning his weight primarily on his arms which were on either side of her head. His forehead leaned against hers, his hot breath fanning her already warm face. 

Tasha smiled at him as she ran her fingers through his disheveled hair, a rare sight indeed. Rafe smiled back, one of the few times in his life he truly smiled and felt happy. Any other moments in his life that happened were with her. 

She was his, and he, hers.

A/N: I HOPE YOU GUYS APPRECIATE THIS SMUT CHAPTER CUZ IT WAS A BITCH TO WRITE LOL


	14. Chapter 14

Tasha stirred slightly as the warm light shone brightly on her bare back. Soft fingers traced light circles into her skin, bringing a smile to her face. Slowly, she opened her eyes, meeting Rafe's adoring, soft gaze. "Hi." 

"Hi." He replied, the corners of his lips curved into a small smile as he brushed her hair away from her face. 

"How long have you been awake?" She yawned, moving closer to him as she rested her head against his bare chest. 

"A while." Rafe chuckled, stroking her head soothingly as she peppered light kisses to his chest. 

"You've been staring at me this whole time?" Tasha inquired as another yawn fell past her lips.

"Perhaps." He smiled smugly as she looked up at him, her tired eyes waking up slightly. "You're beautiful." 

"Hmm, thank you." She kisses his chin affectionately, unable to stop smiling. "I like this. I hardly ever have seen you look anything but serious and mean." 

"I have a reputation to uphold." Rafe pulled on her waist, making Tasha straddle his waist, the blanket falling back revealing their bare bodies. 

"I think that as serious as you like to be, you have a soft side." She rested her hands on his chest, trying to ignore the hard appendage resting against her inner thigh. 

"Do I?" Rafe rubbed her waist, smiling at her in the same way he always did and it would send shivers through her entire body. Rafe traced his fingers from her waist to her stomach as she rested her forehead against his. Slowly, he drew his fingers further down, sliding against her slit with a hum of approval at the wetness that he gathered on his two fingers. "Well, someone's thinking dirty thoughts, hmm?" 

Tasha rolled her eyes at him, sitting up slightly so his erect length rubbed against her inner thigh. "I don't think I'm the only one, Rafe."

"Hmm." Rafe brought his hand to her face, eyes sparkling as he watched her open her mouth, pulling his fingers into his mouth. She gazed back at him as she twirled her tongue around his fingers, sucking her essence from them. Rafe's eyes darkened as his other hand gripped her waist harder before slipping between her legs. His thumb found her clit, pressing hard against it. 

Tasha moaned against his fingers that were still in her mouth, grinding her hips down against his fingers. Rafe smirked, pulling his fingers from her mouth to grab at her chest. 

Soon enough the couple had showered, both getting dressed quickly as they realized that Sam and Nate would've been waiting on them for over an hour at that point. The two walked down the hall to their room, and Tasha found herself giddy when she stepped in and saw Sam and Nate both look at them with raised eyebrows.

"Where the hell have you two been?" 

"Sleeping." Rafe answered, sitting down at the end of the couch that Sam was on. 

Tasha instead went over to the balcony, looking out over the city. She began to braid her damp hair, barely noticing the footsteps come from behind her. She then realized her neck had a decent few hickies and decided it was better to leave her hair down. 

"I thought you two were fighting?" Sam leaned his arm on the bars, glancing over at Tasha with raised eyebrows. 

"We made up." Tasha replied, brushing a few droplets of water off her shoulder as she brought her hair forward, hoping neither of the brothers would notice the deep purple like bruises that had formed. 

"I see." Sam took out a cigarette and lit it. "So what were you and Rafe up to last night? Must've been a late night for you." 

"We talked." She replied coily, a small smirk coming to her face as she remembered the evening she spent with Rafe. Tasha let out a squeal when Sam pushed her hair off her shoulder, a wide smirk appearing on his face as he saw the hickies. 

"Fucking finally." 

Tasha rolled her eyes, pointedly wrinkling her nose at him before taking a seat next to Rafe on the couch. He glanced over at her, a small smile on his face as he wrapped his arm around her waist. 

Nathan gaped at them a moment. "Wait... are you two... no way!" 

Rafe smirked smugly at the youngest Drake, his grip tightening on Tasha slightly before he pulled her lips against his. Nathan let out a groan of annoyance causing the couple to chuckle.

"You two aren't going to be like this all the time, are you?" 

Tasha smirked at Nathan when she pulled back from Rafe. "Sorry, Kiddo." 

•••


	15. Chapter 15

Criminal ~ Britney Spears

Tasha sighed as she pulled her robe on, the empty bed making her feel more neglected than ever before. It had been nearly a year since her and Rafe had gotten together, and things for the most part were beautiful. He was a true gentleman, and in the bedroom he was a lion that couldn't be tamed — not that she minded that at all; no, she quite enjoyed having Rafe dominate her at every moment they were alone. 

No, the only problem she had was she felt like he was holding back from her as of recent. Rafe had been having hushed phone calls in his office more frequently, and when she would ask him what he was up to, he'd simply brush it off as work related business. Tasha didn't like to pry, as to not put any extra strain between them, but it was getting to a point where Rafe was leaving her at home while he would go on so called business ventures.

"Remind me again why I have to stay here while you go half way across the country?"

She was standing in his office, hands on her hips and eyes narrowed as her gaze burned into him. Rafe raised his eyes, chuckling when he saw her frustrated form. He stood, folding some papers before tucking them away. He stepped over to her, placing his hands on either side of her arms. "Sweetheart—"

"Don't sweetheart me, Rafe Adler." Tasha pulled away from his grasp, keeping her gaze to the floor. She only called him by his last name if she was truly upset with him, or wanted to tease him. Unfortunately for the both of them, it was the former. 

Rafe sighed, his shoulders tensing before releasing as he rested a hand on her shoulder. "I'll be gone less than twenty four hours. I'll be back before you know it." 

Tasha didn't seem convinced as she refused to fall for his charm. Rafe began to caress the back of her neck while his other hand went to her waist, pulling her into a tight embrace. His warm body practically melted into hers, a content sigh falling from his lips before he pressed them to her cheek. "I don't want to go, sweetheart, but it's business that needs to get done. C'mon," Rafe pressed his lips just below her ear as his hands trailed to her hips, his fingers caressing softly. "When I get back, I promise I'll make up my absence to you." 

Tasha melted into his tight embrace, sighing as she felt her resolve fade away. She nodded quietly, pulling back to give him a soft kiss on the lips. Rafe smiled, kissing her back gently. "I'll be back before you know it."

•••

Tasha drummed her fingers against her leg anxiously as she waited for Rafe to text her back. It had been over a day since he had gotten back to her, and she felt her stomach sink the longer he was away. Did he have a mistress? Was that why he had become so secretive? There was a time Rafe refused to leave Tasha alone for a day, but now he didn't seem to care. 

Tasha glanced to her phone as it dinged, a message popping onto the screen. 

'I'm sorry, sweetheart. I've been busy. There's been a change of plans but I'll be home no later than tomorrow.' 

Tasha felt like breaking down before her emotions crumbled, leaving her feeling almost numb as she typed her empty reply. 

'K.' 

Her phone dinged once more right after her message sent but she didn't bother to look, instead tossing her phone onto the couch. She wandered around the large mansion for a while before she made her way back to the lounge room, where her phone continued to ding on the dark cushions. Another sigh left her lips as she picked it up, the screen reading 'Text Message from Rafe😘' multiple times, meaning he had texted her more than once in the few hours she had stepped away. 

The next morning she found herself going through his office, determined to find answers to his sudden secrecy. He left his computer logged in, and she went through his emails but found nothing out of the ordinary. She sighed, then remembered the stack of papers he locked away in his desk drawer. She pulled a bobby pin out of her pocket, something she always had on her in case of emergencies. She jimmied the lock, smiling in triumph when the drawer popped open. 

Grabbing the folder of papers Rafe refused to show her, she made her way out of his office before opening the folder and going through each and every page.

"Holy shit."

•••

"Tasha? I'm home!" Rafe called into the house as he hung up his jacket, finding it odd that she didn't come to greet him as she normally did. He had been worried about her since she wouldn't text him back or answer any phone calls. "Sweetheart?" 

His steps echoed through the hall as he searched for his lover, a feeling of relief washing over him when he saw her silhouette in his office. He stepped inside, raising his eyebrows when she didn't turn to acknowledge him. Maybe she didn't hear me?

"There you are! I was wondering where you were hiding." His voice was softer than usual as his gaze followed her every move. She held a glass in her hand, her shoulders tensing after he spoke. "Why didn't you text me back yesterday?" 

"My phone died." She lied plainly, her voice sounding distant as she pressed the disgusting liquid to her lips before pouring it down her throat. 

"I was worried..." Rafe slowly made his way over to her, his arms wrapping around her waist from behind, his lips pressing delicate kisses to her shoulders while his hands pressed her body back against his own. "I missed you, sweetheart." 

"Did you?" Tasha didn't relax from his touch, and instead pulled from his grasp. Rafe stood there baffled as she stalked past him and into the main living room. 

"Tasha, I don't understand." He spoke as he followed after her. "What's gotten into you?" 

"Me?!" Tasha exclaimed, turning to glare at him. 

"Sweetheart, what's wrong? Talk to me." Rafe pleaded as soft as he could muster, eyes holding confusion. 

"Tell me the truth, Rafe. What the hell type of business did you go on?" 

There was a silence as Rafe thought of a reply. "Tasha, I—"

She scoffed, shaking her head as she turned her back to him, grabbing the files that were scattered across the desk before tossing them at the floor in front of him. "How long have been lying to me?!"

"Tasha—"

"Just stop!" She shook her head. "Why would you keep this from me?! A prison?! Really, Rafe?! That's your big plan?!"

"Just let me explain—"

"You know, I thought that maybe you were seeing someone." She laughed, anger flowing through her veins. 

"I would never do that." Rafe replied, shaking his head. "I was trying to protect you—"

"Protect me! By what?! Lying to me?! Keeping me in the dark while you and Sam plan some suicide mission?!"

"Jesus, Tash. It's not a suicide mission!" 

"How could you keep this from me?!" She asked, her eyes searching his for any answers. 

"I didn't tell you because I knew you'd react like this." Rafe sighed, rubbing his jaw.

"Of course I would!" Tasha cried, shaking her head in disbelief. "I have watched practically everyone I love die and I won't watch you die, Rafe, and certainly not for some stupid treasure we aren't even certain exists!"

Rafe was silenced by her words, slowly soaking them in as he took a small step towards her, his eyes glued to hers. "You... you love me?"

Tasha was taken aback from her admission, but she nodded, her eyes gazing into his with nothing but love and the fear of losing him, her anger quickly dissolving. "Of course I love you, Rafe! I just can't believe you'd lie to me—"

Rafe crossed the short distance between them within moments, crashing his lips onto hers as his hands held her face tight in his grasp. "I love you. I love you." Rafe repeated the words with each kiss he bestowed upon her soft lips. "I've always loved you, Tasha." 

Tasha rested her hand against his chest, smiling up at him. "Don't lie to me ever again, Rafe." 

"I won't. I'm sorry, Tasha." Rafe kissed her again, his fingers gracefully tracing circles down her sides. He pulled back to look into her eyes, a joyous smile on his lips that she had never seen before. "I love you." 

She smiled, leaning up to press her lips to his. "I love you too, Rafe." 

•••


	16. Chapter 16

The time leading up to the prison break in was a blur, and in what felt like no time at all a whole year had passed. Rafe finally brought Tasha into the loop, who happily helped him and the brothers find an escape route once they found the clues they were looking for located by the prison. At first, Tasha was able to enjoy working with them again, but the closer the date came, the more anxious she became. Rafe noticed this, and he tried his best to encourage her, always taking time to remind her that the plan would work.

"Are you doing alright?" 

Tasha was standing on a ledge of a cliff overlooking the vast sea that expanded across the world. Rafe had taken her on a date, after which they took a hike (more like climbed to paths most wouldn't dare travel) and were now standing at the highest point of the land. 

"Yeah, yeah." Tasha smiled slightly as she looked over her shoulder at him.

"Hmm, you sure about that?" Rafe asked as his gaze, ever so serious, lingered on her. 

"I'm just worried." Tasha shrugged, turning back to stare at the water flowing below. 

"You don't need to worry, sweetheart."

"I know, but what if something happens to you?"

"Nothing is gonna happen to me," Rafe wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a close embrace. "You know why?"

"Enlighten me." Tasha smiled as she leaned into his touch, lacing her fingers with his as they rested across her abdomen. 

"Nothing is going to happen to me because I love you, and I'd be nothing without you. We've gone over the plan a thousand times, Tash. It's going to work." Rafe guaranteed, pressing his lips to her shoulder. 

Tasha shuddered at the soft feeling of his lips gracing her skin. "I love you too, Rafe... I just wish I didn't have to stay here." 

"Even if you could go, I'd worry about you too damn much." He admitted with a smile as he held her a little tighter, pressing kisses up the side of her neck. 

Tasha sighed contently, pulling away from Rafe's embrace only to turn to face him. His eyes gazed down into hers as she reached her hand up to caress the smooth skin of his jaw, a smile dancing across her lips. "Promise me you'll come back to me." 

Rafe mimicked her position, caressing her cheek before he moved a loose strand of hair away from her face. His other hand lightly touched her waist, and Tasha noticed he was holding something. "I promise you, Tasha, I will always come back to you." 

Tasha smiled at him, her hands resting against his chest before he pulled back slightly. 

"I know I'm not the most expressive person with my feelings but you — fuck, I love you so damn much. I don't want to ever be without you. I promise you I will be there for you, no matter what happens. I am yours, and I will always be yours."

"Rafe...?" Tasha's eye's widened as he knelt to the ground, holding a beautiful silver diamond ring in his hand. His eyes sparkled as he gazed at her, a nervous, yet joyful smile on his face. 

"Will you marry me, Tasha?" 

Tasha felt tears well in her eyes as she nodded, grinning widely. "Yes. Yes! Of course, Rafe — yes!" 

Rafe smiled the happiest smile she had ever seen him have as he slid the ring on her finger before standing, wrapping his arms around her waist before crashing his lips down against hers. 

"I love you." Rafe whispered against her lips, and he realized he was nearly crying. He held her tighter as he held them back, kissing her shoulder instead. Tasha kissed his neck lovingly, unable to stop smiling. A few tears of joy fell down her face.

"I love you, Rafe. So so much."


	17. Chapter 17

Tasha sat on the couch in the hotel room, anxiously waiting for the men to return. It had been a few weeks since they had gone to the prison, and just the night prior Tasha received a message from Rafe's phone saying that they should be back soon. The truth was Tasha hadn't left the hotel very much in their absence. They all tried to convince her to enjoy the sights, but how could she when she didn't know if they were all okay? 

She breathed out a sigh of relief when the door opened, and through it toppled Rafe and Nate who both looked horrible. Tasha immediately ran to Rafe, pulling him into a tight embrace. He held her close, pressing open mouthed kisses to the skin on her shoulders, his heart fluttering at how tight she was holding him. He knew how upset she would be when she learned about Sam...

After a moment Tasha pulled back, glancing behind Rafe to Nate who was sulking by the now closed door. "Nate? What is it? Wait, where's Sam? He didn't go to the bar already, did he?" 

He looked at her, his eyes stormy as he saw the hopeful glint in her eyes. "Sam... he..."

"Where is he?" Tasha asked Nate before looking to Rafe who had a frown on his face. "Guys... where's Sam?" 

There was a cold silence as Rafe put his hand on her shoulder, his green eyes staring into hers. He looked apologetic and Tasha knew then it wasn't good. The words felt like they were a whole world away as Rafe explained to Tasha what happened. She shook her head, tears in her eyes as she stared up at her lover. "No.... Sam can't — he can't be..." 

Tasha immediately walked over to Nate, pulling him into a tight embrace. After a few moments in her arms, Nathan let out a sob, digging his fingers into her back as if she was the only thing holding him together. "Shh, Nate. I got you." She rubbed his back, tears in her eyes. She fought them, instead focussing on her other best friend. 

"I couldn't — I couldn't save him, Tash!" Nathan cried into her shoulder as she gently caressed the back of his head. "I tried! I—" 

"Shh, Nate. Don't you blame yourself. There's nothing you could've done." 

"He's gone! Sam... Sam's —" 

"Shh." Tasha cooed softly as she pulled him to the bed, holding him close as he continued to sob into her. "I'm here, Nathan. I got you." 

••

Tasha let out a small breath of relief a few hours later when Nathan had finally fallen asleep. She had ended up getting him to lay back in the bed after holding him in a standing position for a long while, but before she could move from his side he held her in place. "Please don't go, Tasha."

"Hey, don't worry, Natie. I'm not going anywhere." She smiled down at him, caressing his cheek softly before laying on her side towards him. She hated seeing him like this, so vulnerable and heartbroken. She remembered when her parents died and he was there for her. Sam too... 

Eventually, Nathan had rested his head against her shoulder while she continued to caress his head and back. Rafe was sitting at the other end of the room, on the phone trying to find them the quickest flight to Scotland. He would look over at the way Tasha held Nathan, and jealousy would swell in his chest every so often until he remembered that Sam meant a lot to her and she was grieving too. 

Once he saw Nathan was asleep, Rafe slowly made his way over to her. He rested his hands on her arm and waist, caressing her slowly. "You should get some rest too." 

"I'm alright." Tasha replied quietly, trying her best not to wake Nate as she pulled out of his embrace, turning to face Rafe. He had a cut on his lip and a bruise on his cheek. 

"Tash—"

Instead of protesting more, she interlocked her fingers with his, giving Nathan one final check to make sure he was fast asleep before pulling Rafe towards the bathroom. Once inside she shut the door, taking a deep breath as she tried to keep her walls from crumbling. Rafe opened his mouth to speak but the look on her face made him instantly close his mouth, instead choosing to watch her as she ran cool water onto a wash cloth. 

"What happened to you?" She asked softly as she brought the rag up to the cut on his lip, gently dabbing at the wound. 

"They didn't like us very much." 

"I mean, you have the tendency to be a jack ass." She teased, smirking slightly. 

"Oh really?" Rafe chuckled, ruffling her hair affectionately. "I think it was because I was the smallest white guy there." 

"Nate looks pretty beat up." 

"Yeah, he may have picked a fight with a guy with a few more friends than he bargained for."

"That sounds like Nate..." 

Rafe grabbed the cloth from Tasha's hand, setting it down onto the bathroom sink before holding her face in his hands. "I missed you." 

There were tears in Tasha's eyes as she gazed up at him. She flung her arms around his neck, pulling his body as tightly against hers as humanly possible. "I love you so much, Rafe!" 

Rafe rubbed her back soothingly, pressing soft kisses to her forehead. "I love you, Tasha..." He slowly pulled back so he could look at her face. Tears were falling, and he gently used his thumb to wipe them away. "I'm sorry." 

Tasha shook her head, sniffling as she tried to fight the tears. "I'm fine." 

"Tash—"

"I can't... I —" She held onto his shirt for dear life, tears streaming down her face now. "If I lost you — " 

"I'm here." Rafe kissed her. "I'm here, Tash, and I'm not going anywhere." 

••• 

A/N: Please comment as it keeps me motivated to keep writing


	18. Chapter 18

Getaway Car ~ Taylor Swift

Tasha spent most of her time alone pondering the past, and what she could have done different to prevent Sam's death, and perhaps prevent her own loneliness. It didn't take long for the spark she had with Rafe to dwindle to an ember as he became caught up in the world of a businessman/treasure hunter. And Nathan... well, he stayed in touch where he could, but he would get threatened by Rafe to leave Tasha alone, and eventually he did. He thought he was protecting her, but instead he was only prolonging the inevitable. 

Tasha could remember the way Rafe would gaze at her, his usual serious look replaced with an adoring smile, his eyes bright and lively. They were young and in love, and as such practically inseparable. Rafe wouldn't leave the city without being able to bring Tasha along with him, and the two quickly became one of the most powerful couples in the world. 

But that could never last.

Rafe found Tasha one night, a few years after Sam's death and she was sobbing into her pillow. He went to comfort her, but as she spoke about how much she missed Sam he became jealous, and his care quickly turned to chastising her for missing him after so long, stating that Sam was nobody. She fought with him after that, the first actual fight they ever had, all because Rafe's mind played dark games with his head.

The two would eventually make up and have an intense love making session, but every so often Tasha would see Rafe slipping away and becoming someone she didn't quite know anymore.

And that terrified her. 

But sometimes, he was still the same old Rafe who she fell in love with. He would hold her hand, kiss her cheek — be affectionate and loving like most significant others would. 

Then, when the two had gotten some bad intel, Rafe got so angry he shot the man in the head point blank without even blinking. Tasha flinched as the gunshot rang through the room, looking at Rafe with a shocked expression. She had never seen him be so cold before, and unfortunately for her...

It only became worse.

But there was always a sliver of who he once was — and who he could still be. Rafe killed countless men on his search for Avery's treasure, and Tasha didn't agree with his methods and would voice her opinions, typically earning a glare from said murderer. She'd usually be the one to back down, however, because she loved him too much to lose him.

Tasha had been contacted to look for an ancient relic hidden in South Africa, and she thought it would be the perfect opportunity for Rafe and her to spend some quality alone time together. The expedition would pay well, not that she was in it for the cash — no, she was in it for the thrill of adventure. Avery's treasure had only proven dead end after dead end, the thrill quickly faded after a few weeks of mainly doing book research. 

"Honey," Tasha started as she sat on Rafe's lap who was busy typing away on his computer. "You know that ancient relic from South Africa I told you about?"

"Mhmm." Rafe replied, not looking away from his computer. 

A deep sigh left her lips. "Well, I was thinking we could take a break from this and go! I mean, c'mon, it's been ages since we've actually done anything together."

"We had sex last night, and this morning." Rafe reminded her with a small, amused smirk, resting his free hand on her waist. 

"Well, yeah — but I mean actually do something as a couple."

"Most couples don't raid tombs."

"No, but we're not like any other couple." Tasha sighed in frustration. "I'm tired of Scotland! I'm not meant to just be in one place, especially Scotland. I don't even like it here."

Rafe sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Sweetheart, I have a lot of work I need to do." 

Tasha groaned in annoyance, pouting her lip as she stood from his lap. "Fine, then. Have fun not getting laid." 

A grin appeared on Tasha's face as she heard Rafe shut his laptop, his footsteps slowly following her own until they caught up to her. His hands grabbed at her waist, pulling her back until he could push her against the wall, his bulge pressing firmly against her back. 

"You know, you're the reason I never get any work done." His voice was deep as his hands moved up her front, caressing her breasts which were only covered by one of his dress shirts. 

"Apparently that's why you're cut off." Tasha replied, trying to keep her voice even as his thumbs rolled against her thinly covered nipples. 

"Hmm, is that so?" Rafe chuckled, moving his one hand down to her waist. He quickly pressed his palm against her covered heat, smirking as he felt the wetness pooled in her panties. "Your body gives you away, sweetheart."

"I can resist you." Tasha replied, almost immediately regretting the words as they left her lips. 

"Can you?" Rafe turned her around, staring at her with pupils blown wide. He was only wearing his boxers, which had a visible tent. 

"Mhm." Tasha replied defiantly, narrowing her eyes at him as she tried to ignore his intense gaze. She knew if she wasn't careful she'd drown in those beautiful iris'. 

Rafe smirked at her, caressing her cheek gently. "I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk tomorrow." 

"No, you're not." Tasha huffed in annoyance. "But if you'll go to Africa with me, then—"

"We can go next month." Rafe replied, leaning down to pepper opened mouth kisses along her neck. 

"Do..." She gasped as she felt his teeth graze against her skin. He was being more gentle than usual. "Do you promise?"

"Mhm." Rafe replied, slowly beginning to unbutton the shirt she had on. He pulled back slightly, gazing down at her body as he tossed the shirt aside. "Mm, look at you. I thought you could resist me."

"I can." Tasha replied, her resolve failing as she began to run her fingers through his hair, his lips trailing down to her chest. 

"Really?" Rafe began to lick her nipple while he slipped his hand down her panties, rubbing two fingers in circles against her clit. "So, you want me to stop?"

Tasha whined when Rafe began to pull back, shaking her head vigorously. "No." 

Rafe smiled in triumph at her before crashing his lips against hers. 

"I always win."

•••


	19. Chapter 19

Tasha found herself thinking of Sam a lot after what happened in Panama. As hard as she tried, she couldn't keep the man from her thoughts. She wondered why things went the way they did — Nathan told her that Rafe killed the guard, if he hadn't then maybe...

No, she couldn't blame Rafe. It wasn't Rafe's fault. That's what she repeated to herself as she found herself trying to find someone to blame but ultimately blamed herself. Maybe there was something she could have done...

She let out a sigh as she looked out the balcony window, waiting impatiently for Rafe to return from his day of work. Nathan was on his way over, and she wasn't sure who would arrive first. Nathan had barely spoken since Sam died, and whenever Rafe wanted to speak of work, Nathan wouldn't really contribute. 

She stepped down into the main hall, wrapping her robe tightly around herself as she slipped on a pair of shoes. She tried not to think of Sam, because it made her miserable to come to the harsh conclusion that her best friend was dead. She loved him, she couldn't say like a brother because that wasn't exactly right, but she did in a way love him. He was family to her in the darkest times of her life, and now he was gone. 

She forced a smile as Nate walked in, an even expression on his face as he stepped into the mansion. "Hey Nate."

"Hey Tasha." 

The two walked towards the living room, where they both sat on the couch together. There was silence as Tasha pulled out the old Avery journal, skimming through the pages as she hummed along to the radio. 

"You look good... you're eating, right?" 

Tasha laughed, shaking her head as she handed Nathan the journal. "You don't have to worry about me, Nate. Rafe has a cook who makes sure I eat breakfast, lunch, and dinner when he isn't around." She paused a moment as she took in his appearance. "Are you doing alright?" 

"Yeah... but I don't know how much longer I can help with Avery's treasure." 

"I know, Nate. I wouldn't be looking for it if Rafe wasn't insisting we find it." 

"It seems like that's all he wants to talk about nowadays." Nathan replied.

"Yeah, well... he just wants to prove he can do his own thing — apart from his dads legacy." 

"You know, there was a time that sitting on the side lines would be the furthest thing from your mind." Nathan sighed. "But that changed once you settled down with Mr Control Freak."

"Hey." Tasha glared at her friend. "He isn't controlling me!" 

"Shit, I know, Tash. I'm sorry." Nathan rubbed her shoulder. "It's just rough being here." 

"I know, Nate. Maybe we should go on an adventure sometime, yeah? Like the old days?" She smiled up at him.

"Yeah... yeah, I'd like that, princess." He ruffled her hair with a chuckle. 

•••

Rafe could hear Tasha's soft voice, and he realized she wasn't alone. His chest tightened as he saw Nathan holding her close, his hands on her lower back, as she caressed his back in a soothing manner. 

Rafe's eyes narrowed as he walked into the room, folding his arms over his chest as jealousy swelled there. He cleared his throat, indicating his arrival to the two. Tasha slowly pulled back from Nate, raising her eyebrows at Rafe as a smile graced her face. 

"Hey, I've been waiting for you." 

"Clearly." Rafe replied, strolling over to the bar to pour himself a glass of scotch.

"I should get going." Nathan said as he walked towards the front door, noticing the cold way Rafe would look at him. 

"You sure?" Tasha asked worriedly. "You can stay—"

"No, no. I'll be fine, Tash." He chuckled, ruffling her hair affectionately. "I'll see you around." 

•••

Rafe had tried acting civil towards Nate, knowing the affection Tasha held for the young man, but he grew to despise him. Nate was beginning to refuse to help find the treasure that his brother died for, and Rafe knew at that point in time Nate was only still in Scotland to be near Tasha during his troubled times. 

"Nate, let me be blunt here — You may have known Tasha longer than I have, but I have her best interests at heart." 

Nate scoffed, shaking his head. "You're right, I have known Tasha longer than you — so I know she deserves better than you. But all I want is for her to be happy." 

Rafe folded his arms over his chest. "Yeah, well, I make her happy." 

"How long will that last?" Nate asked with another scoff. "You're a selfish prick, Rafe. Do you even care about her?" 

"You want to leave, so leave." Rafe replied. "I don't have to explain myself to the likes of you, but for the record, yes, I do care about her. I fucking love her. Don't you ever fucking forget if. 

"If you ever hurt her," Nate threatened with a glare.

"What would you do, Nate? Please, do tell." Rafe seethed.

"Look, I'm willing to put this shit aside for her sake. I just want Tasha to be happy, Rafe. She deserves that much."

"She'd be happier with you gone."

There was a slight pause. "You really think that, don't you?"

"You're just a walking reminder of her pain." Rafe replied with a shrug. "You're more broken than she is — she needs to focus on healing herself, not taking care of you, Nate." 

Nate clenched his jaw. "Fuck it. Whatever. But if you hurt her in any way," He stepped towards Rafe threateningly. "I'll fucking kill you, Adler."

Rafe smirked in response. "Whatever you say, Drake." 

•••

"You're leaving?" 

Tasha frowned as she rubbed her forehead, Nate's quiet voice speaking from the other end of the telephone. 

"Sorry, princess, it's just too much right now." 

"No, no. I get it, Nate." Tasha sighed. "Where will you go?"

"I'm gonna go with Sully for a bit and see where the wind leads me... you know, you could always join me." 

"Awe, Nate, you know I'd love to but..." She sighed as she fought the urge to say yes and leave with him. "I'm needed here. We both know Rafe would get nowhere without moi." 

Nathan laughed. "You're not wrong. Be safe, alright? I'll phone you when I land." 

"Hey Nate?" Tasha asked before he could hang up.

"Yeah, Tash?"

"Just... promise me you won't go awol on me? I just... keep in touch?"

"Don't worry, I couldn't imagine not talking to you after how long we've been together." Nathan sighed, sounding almost sad. "I'll talk to you later, Tasha."

And once again, she was alone. 

••• 

PLEASE COMMENT! They keep me inspired :)


	20. Chapter 20

Five Years Later

A deep sigh left Tasha's lips as she swirled the straw around her glass of water, tapping her finger on the arm of the chair as she stared at the wall across from her. She couldn't remember the last time she saw Rafe. Three months? Maybe more? Time seemed to flow differently now, as if none of it truly mattered at all. 

She had gotten the notification that his flight had landed a few hours prior, and even after all this time she wasn't sure she was ready to see him. 

Not after what happened. 

How will I tell him? She wondered as she stood, pulling her robe tightly around her waist as she stepped towards the photo album she used to love looking at, but now it was a cold reminder of the happiness she once held dear now slipped from her fingers into an endless void of self misery. 

She felt her heart sting as she held it in her hands, the photo in the front one of her and Rafe from long ago, when they were younger and happy... and in love. 

He's in love with the treasure now. 

Tasha frowned as she heard a car pull up to the driveway, causing her to set the album down before straightening out her clothes. She heard the front door unlock, luggage being set inside before Rafe stepped through the door, scrolling through his phone, not even giving Tasha a glance when she stepped into the corridor. 

"Did you get my email of those transcripts I found?" 

The first words he spoke to her after ignoring her calls and texts for over a week were about the treasure. Of course they were. 

He's in love with the treasure now.

"Yes." She replied as evenly as she could muster. "I thought your flight was supposed to land yesterday." 

"It was delayed." 

Again.

"Mmm." She hummed in response. 

"Were you able to decipher the transcripts?" 

Wow. Okay.

"I've been busy, but the ones I did decipher I put in your office." 

"Good." 

Tasha sighed, rubbing her wrist uncomfortably as he stalked off to his office, not even bothering to give her a hug or kiss hello. She felt tears rise to her eyes but she refused to let them fall. Instead, she stared at the ring on her finger. They had been engaged nearly six years, and they still rarely spoke of their wedding. Rafe was far too busy with his business endeavours, if you could even call it that. 

Murder and grave robbing, somehow in his twisted mind equaled business. 

Tasha stepped into his office, but stayed by the door. She fought the urge to roll her eyes when Rafe spoke to her next. 

"You didn't decipher many of these." 

"Like I said, I've been busy." She replied, trying to keep the venom from being too obvious in her voice. There was a cold silence as Rafe continued to ignore her, focussing solely on the papers in his hands. "Look... I need to go to the doctor." 

Rafe said nothing as his eyes scanned over the papers in front of him, causing Tasha to scoff to herself before leaving his office. "I'll be back later. Probably." She pulled her jacket on, and looked back towards his office once more before leaving. 

He's in love with the treasure now.

••

The doctor had given Tasha some medication for the aches she was still having, and she couldn't help but cry on the drive home as she tried to ignore the harsh memories that threatened to rip her apart. 

Tasha was shocked to find Rafe's luggage still sitting by the door, and the man himself pulling on his jacket. "Going somewhere?" 

"I have some loose ends I need to tie up before my flight takes off." 

"You're leaving again? You just got back!"

"I know I've been gone a lot, but my work is too important right now." Rafe sighed. 

"Clearly your work is the only thing important to you." Tasha mumbled as she stalked into the living room, not looking back at him as a silent mantra began to repeat in her mind as she felt her sanity gradually slipping away. 

He's in love with the treasure now.

He's in love with the treasure now.

He's in love with the treasure now.

Quick footsteps followed after her as Rafe stood in the doorway, staring at his fiancé with annoyance on his serious features. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" 

"I mean, all you care about is finding the stupid treasure." Tasha replied simply, keeping her back turned to him as she poured herself a glass of alcohol — she wasn't sure which, she just knew she needed something other than water for once to calm her racing heart. 

He's in love with the treasure now.

"That's not true." Rafe scoffed. "I'm doing this for us." 

"That's such fucking bullshit! I don't care about the treasure, I never have! You've been gone for over three months! And now you're leaving again?" 

He's in love with the treasure now.

"Do you think I want to leave?" He asked as he stepped towards her. "I hate leaving you—"

"Yeah, that's why you ignore me when I call you." 

"I've been busy."

"Too busy to pick up the fucking phone? Right." She shook her head as she slammed her glass onto the table. 

"You're overreacting!" Rafe groaned with impatience. "I don't have time for this." 

"You know, I can't even remember the last time you kissed me..." Her voice trailed off, tears coming to her eyes as she fought to keep her voice even. "We've been together six years and what do we have to show for it?!" 

"If I'm so horrible, then leave, Tasha!" He yelled, turning to her with a glare. "I don't have time to deal with your complaining all day!" 

Tasha pushed her emotions aside as she turned to him, not even bothering to look into his eyes as she stared blankly. "Have a good meeting." 

Rafe sighed, rubbing his chin before walking over to her. He leaned down, pressing his lips to her cheek, the first time he had shown any true emotion to her in months. "We'll talk when I get back." 

The same words he would always say when he would leave and she was upset with him, which he never followed through with. When he would return, he would kiss and hold her with need, and the two would have heated fucking sessions, but he wouldn't talk to her, not really. 

Not anymore. 

It had gotten to the point where even when he told her he loved her, it sounded monotone and empty. The only true thrill he had was whenever he found clues towards locating the treasure. 

Tasha said nothing as she watched him leave, feeling her heart throbbing in her chest as if it would soon explode from the ache that nothing could cure. As soon as the car left the driveway she let out a scream, throwing the photo album she cherished against the wall painfully as she felt her entire world fall apart. She fell to the floor next to the photo album, sobbing relentlessly as she opened to the last page, her fingers trailing across the last photo that still laid upon the pages. 

He's in love with the treasure now.

Black and white, the small figure could be seen almost peacefully, just days before the worst. 

 

Still written in her handwriting at the bottom of the page...

And I will love you, always and forever.  
You are the one I choose. It will always be you.

 

•••

Nathan sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair, the rain pitter-pattering against the window in his messy apartment. He rummaged through a drawer, old documents splayed across his desk until he found what he was looking for. A sigh left his lips as he examined the old photograph, worn on the edges but still just as bright as the day it was taken. Tasha stood between Nathan and Sam, smiling brightly on her high school graduation day.  His heart stung as he looked at the photo, remembering the better times before Sam died. He couldn't remember the last time he talked to Tasha. He was certain Rafe was keeping her from contacting him, but if she was happy...

A quiet knock rapped on his front door, causing Nathan to let the photo fall back into the drawer, closing it and hoping to forget about his big brother and his best friend. When Nathan opened the door, he was met with a girl with brown hair and pale skin, her back turned as the lady looked behind her. 

"He...hello?" Nathan asked unsure.

The lady spun to face him, a small, sad smile on her face. "Hey Nate."

Silence fell as hard as the rain on the pavement, his eyes widening.

"Tasha?"

A/N: hey please comment as I have such bad writers block!


	21. Chapter 21

We Don't Talk Anymore ~ Charlie Puth feat. Selena Gomez

*many years later* 

Tasha sighed as she flipped through the tv channels, ultimately turning off the device, instead scrolling through the photos on her phone. She smiled as she came across an old photo of herself, Nathan, Sully and Elena. It had been so long since her and Nate went on any adventures. He was a changed man. Tasha was happy he settled down with Elena. 

*ding dong*

*ding dong*

"Yeah! Yeah, I'm coming!" Tasha called to the door, sighing as she walked towards the excessive noise. She could hear muffled voices from behind the door, and ever the curious soul, she opened it. A grin spread across her face. 

"Nathan Drake, as I live and breathe." She laughed as she hugged her best friend. "What do I owe the pleasure? Elena's not with you, I see." 

"No, no. It's just me." Nathan smiled.

"What did you do this time, Drake?"

"Hey, I didn't do anything!" Nathan laughed before pausing briefly. "... how are you?" 

"Nate, you've always been terrible at small talk..." Tasha eyed him suspiciously. "What's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong." His octave went a tad high, signalling a lie.

"Nathan Drake—"

"He's always been terrible at lying." 

Tasha's entire body froze as she stared past Nathan, seeing a face she hadn't seen in fifteen years. "S... Sam?" 

Sam smiled at her, "Hey princess." 

"Is that... is that really you?" She stared at the man, eyes wide as they scanned his entire being. He had wrinkles at the corners of his eyes that became more pronounced when he smiled, and he had a tattoo on his neck. 

Sam nodded, "Yeah, it's me, princess." 

*smack*

Tasha's hand collided with his cheek in one swift movement before she pulled him into a tight hug. Sam laughed unevenly, rubbing his cheek with one hand while the other held her close.

"I guess I deserve that." 

Tasha smiled, shaking her head as she lead the two inside. "Well, make yourselves at home. I need a drink." 

She walked into the dining room, grabbing a drink from the fridge for herself. She took a long sip as she noticed Sam looking around her place. 

"No big family?" 

"Haha, no. I haven't... I haven't found the right guy for that." Tasha forced a laugh as she poured the two men their own drinks. 

"Since when do you drink?" Sam asked in shock, eyebrows raised as she sipped on her own. 

"After you died, to be honest." Tasha shrugged. "Though I'm sure Rafe had something to do with it too." The name spit from her mouth like poisonous venom. 

"I take it things didn't end well with you two?" 

Tasha scoffed, sipping her glass until it was empty. "I'm not drunk enough for that talk, Sammy." 

"So, what have you been up to, Tash?" Nate asked, changing the subject as far from Rafe as he could. "Besides being a raging alcoholic."

"Ha ha." Tasha faked a laugh, clearly unamused by his words. "Oh, you know, been away for a while. I just got back from Cambodia with Chloe." 

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention — Tasha's a total treasure hunter now." Nate smirked at the girl, who blushed abashedly. 

"You? An actual treasure hunter?" Sam hummed. 

"I prefer the term tomb raider, thank you very much." She teased, sitting on the couch next to them. "But yeah, after Nate got out of the game I found my own way — Sully helped and before I knew it I was known around the world..." Her words trailed off into an almost bitter silence before she shook her head. "Anyways, enough about me! Tell me how the hell you're alive right now!" 

"Well," Sam explained that he nearly died but they patched him up and falsified his death certificate. After Sam had recited his story, Nathan looked at her with worried eyes. 

"Tasha... we need your help." 

She sighed with a small smile, setting her empty glass down. "Anything for my two favorite brothers." 

"We..." Nathan sighed, clearly not sure how to say the words he had to say. "We — Shit, we need to find Avery's treasure." 

Tasha's smile turned to a straight line the instant the words left Nate's mouth. "No."

"Tash—" 

"No!" Tasha stood, grabbing her glass and setting it in the sink. "No, Nate. Don't Tash me! I told you I never wanted to hear a single word about Henry Avery — let alone the fucking treasure!"

"It's a matter of life or death, Tasha!" Nathan stood, walking over to his best friend. "You know I wouldn't ask this of you if it wasn't a necessity." 

Tasha glanced up at Nate, her face showing how fragile she was in that moment. "Nate..." 

"Sam needs to get the treasure for Hector Alcazar or he'll kill him." 

Tasha was silent for a short moment before she nodded, pushing her negative emotions aside as she focussed on keeping her friend alive. "Okay... what's the plan then?"

"Well..." Nate lead Tasha back to the couch, resting his hand on her knee. "You were the last one looking for the treasure..." 

"Yeah, but every lead we got was a dead end." Tasha replied, looking over to Sam. "But you have an idea... don't you?"

"Avery's cross is being auctioned." He answered, eyes sparkling.

"Fuck." Tasha sighed, rubbing her jaw. "Ok, so what's the plan then, boys?" 

•••

A/N: This could very well be my favorite story of all that I have written. Your comments keep me writing :)


	22. Chapter 22

After a few hours of plan making, it was now past midnight and Nathan wouldn't stop yawning. "You guys can stay the night. The spare bedrooms upstairs, Nate knows it well by now, right?"

"Like a second home." He teased with a sigh. "Thanks, Tash... and I'm sorry to drag you into this." He rested his hand on her shoulder, frowning.

"What's family for, right?" She smiled at him before her eyes trailed to Sam. "I'm gonna go to bed. See you two losers in the morning."

Once Tasha had retired to her room, Sam stopped Nate from leaving the room. "Why is Avery's treasure still such a touchy subject for her?"

Nathan sighed, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably. Sam was his brother, but he hated speaking about Tasha behind her back. The two were probably as close as two friends could be, and he didn't want her to hurt any more than she already was. "Look, after you died — Rafe kept looking for the treasure."

"Well, yeah. Of course he did. I didn't think he would stop."

"Yeah, well... he didn't stop, ever. He bought the fucking cathedral and he looked for years — I'm pretty sure he's still looking. Anyways, after a while she... well, they —" Another sigh. "They broke up."

"Broke up?" Sam raised his eyebrows in pure shock. "Seriously? Those two were inseparable." 

"You've been gone a long time, Sam." Nate sighed. "I wish I was joking, but they haven't spoken in years."

"Wow, I just... I can't believe they broke up... who...?"

"Tasha. She... uh, she left him... they were together for a long time...six years, I think. Rafe was gone for months at a time... It took her a long time to move on— it was rough for a long time. She... I'm not sure how she made it but I looked out for her." 

"Is she..." Sam rubbed his forehead as he tried to fathom how heartbroken Tasha must have been. "How is she now?"

"She's..." Nathan rubbed the back of his neck with a long sigh. "She's never been the same after Rafe. I don't even think she's been with a guy since... She's different, and not for the better... she's darker, and more manipulative. She can be... scary."

"Tasha... scary? You sure were talking about the same girl?"

"You've been gone a long time, bro." Nathan patted Sam's shoulder. "Just... be gentle with her. It took a long time to get her to where she is now. If we didn't need her help, I wouldn't have ever even imagined involving her."

•••

Tasha was sitting on the edge of her bed, scrolling through her phone when a gentle knock came from her doorway. She smiled slightly as Sam leaned against the doorframe. "Mind if I come in?"

"Why not." She shook her head, patting the spot next to her before turning her attention back to her phone. Sam slowly examined her room, frowning when he saw the lack of photos. "You have a nice house."

"Thanks. It's..." A sigh left her lips as she forced a smile. "well, it's... yeah. Nice, I guess." 

Sam frowned once more when he heard the distant tone in her voice. He slowly sat on her bed, stretching his arms out. He looked over to her phone, pointing towards the screen. "That's new."

"I totally forgot you probably don't know half of this shit, hey?"

"I know a little." Sam chuckled. "It's... different. A lot different than before Panama." 

"Yeah, a lot changed after Panama I guess." 

There was silence for a while as Sam tried to think of what to say.

"So... you were there for Nate after what happened...?"

"Of course I was." Tasha scoffed, almost insulted that he could even think otherwise. "Sam, you were my best friend and his brother... losing you was really hard on Nate."

"And Rafe?" Sam asked cautiously, gauging her reaction. 

"What about him?"

"What happened between you two? Last I saw you were engaged." 

"It doesn't matter." 

"I think it does." Sam grabbed her phone which seemed to hold all of her attention, setting it on her dresser before sitting next to her once more. "Do I need to kick his ass?" 

Tasha laughed, but it wasn't the sound he remembered from so long ago. No, this laugh held a deep rooted sadness that could make even Sam's heart break. 

"How long has it been?" He asked after a few moments of silence. 

Tasha hummed sadly. "Um, I don't — Ten Years, maybe? A little less? I try not to keep count anymore..."

"And you've been alone since then?" 

"Yeah, haven't really... had any reason to be with anyone, yknow?"

"Not really." 

"I guess you haven't gotten laid in a long time, huh?" Tasha giggled and for a moment she finally was beginning to sound similar to the girl he once knew. 

Sam shrugged, a small smirk on his face. "From what I heard you haven't either."

"Nathan needs to learn to keep his big mouth shut." She sighed. She glanced over at him, blushing slightly when she realized he was staring at her. His hand was resting next to hers, his fingers gently brushing the edge of her hand. 

"You're looking at me like that again, Sammy."

"Like what?" Sam asked with a knowing smile.

"Like you want to kiss me." Tasha looked at him, caressing his cheek with a small smile. "Losing you hurt a lot worse than it maybe should have. Not just for Nate... You were my best friend, Sam." 

"We both know there's always been something here, Tash..." Sam chuckled as he ruffled her hair, letting his hand move her rest on her neck. 

"Maybe." She laughed softly. "You were too much of a ladies man, Sammy." 

"You were too young." Sam sighed. "If I was younger, maybe—"

"Age never mattered to me. Rafe's older than Nate, and Nate's older than me even."

"I'm a lot older—"

"Sam." Tasha sighed. "Yes, I liked you a little, okay? Happy? But we're not compatible. Not like that. You're infuriating." 

"You and Nate? You're home to me. I'd say you're like a sister but that'd be lying." Sam chuckled, caressing her face as he leaned into her. "I've missed you, princess." 

Tasha bit her lip as she felt tears threatening to come to her eyes. "Sam — I've missed you too." 

Sam pressed his lips to hers, moving one of his hands to her waist. He wasted no time, slipping his fingers under the sides of her shirt to caress her bare skin. Tasha smiled slightly as she ran her tongue along Sam's lip, who eagerly met her tongue with his. 

She giggled softly as she pulled away, staring up at Sam with bright green eyes. Gently, she trailed her fingertips along the bird tattoos that were on his neck. Shivers went across his skin as he stared at her. "Nice tattoo, Sammy. Looks hot on you."

"A compliment from the princess herself, I must be dreaming." Sam teased as he began to kiss her jawline. He noticed the tattoo that covered her right shoulder, nibbling on her skin. "You got ink too, huh?"

"You like?" She hummed as she pulled back, taking her shirt off before turning to show him her back. He stood, gently tracing his fingers along her tattoo until he reached her bra strap. 

"Hmm, your bras in the way." 

"Oh?" Tasha hummed, trying not to smirk. "Maybe you can do something about that?"

Sam chuckled, undoing the clasp before pulling the straps down her arms. "Mmm, that's better." He paid little attention to the tattoo, instead turning her around and pushing her back onto the bed. 

"Ah!" Tasha squealed as Sam spread her legs, laying between them as he smirked down at her. "Sam..." She let out a soft mewl as he took one of her nipples in his mouth, moaning against her skin as his other hand slipped into her pants. He moaned when his fingers met her bare pussy, realizing she wasn't wearing any underwear. 

"No underwear, huh?" Sam kissed a trail up her neck, nipping the skin lightly. "What a naughty girl."

"Are you going to punish me, Sammy?" She whined as he pressed his thumb against her clit.

"Maybe, princess." He breathed heavily as he pulled her pants off, tossing them aside before pulling off his own, leaving them both naked. He was going to take his time with her, but Tasha seemed to have other plans when she pulled him onto the bed so she was straddling his waist. 

"Let's have some fun, Sammy."   
•••

"I'm — fuck, Tash — I'm not gonna last long." Sam mumbled almost apologetically, making Tasha giggle. 

"Me either, Sammy." She moaned his nickname with a small smile when his fingers began rubbing harsh circles into her clit. 

"Cum for me, princess." 

Both of their chests heaved as they tried to catch their breath. Sam caressed her hip gently, a smug smile on his face. 

"Hey Sam?"

"Yeah, princess?"

"I'm... I'm really glad you're not dead."

"Me too, princess. Me too." 

•••

"You better get up before Nate does." Tasha mumbled as she rolled over, squinting her eyes through the darkness as small rays of light began to flutter through the purple blinds that hung lightly over the window. "I don't need your little brother giving me another lecture." 

"He lectures you?"

"Someone had to." She grinned cheekily. 

"Fine, I'll go before Nate wakes up... but only if you'll tell me what really happened with you and Rafe." 

"Why is it you want to talk about me and Rafe so bad? Can we just go back to sex?"

"Sorry, princess. Not a chance."

"Why do you care so much?" Tasha sighed as she stretched her arms out. "It was a long time ago." 

"Tasha..." 

"We... we fell apart! I don't know, Sam... He became this person who only cared about one thing, and that wasn't me. He... he changed. I changed.  
We just... wanted different things, I guess...I stayed a lot longer than I should have." 

Sam nodded, dropping the subject as he saw the pained expression on her face as she pulled on her clothes. "When was the last time you dated someone?"

"Other than Rafe?" She hummed as she tapped her index finger against her chin. "Probably as long as it's been for you, buddy." 

Sam sighed, shaking his head. "You deserve so much better." 

"Rafe just didn't care anymore, alright? Don't worry about it. It was a long time ago." Tasha sat up, pulling her underwear on. "I'm fine." 

"So, was that a one time thing, too?" Sam smiled smugly at her once the tension in the room had died down. 

She grinned at him, her eyes sparkling mischievously. "Once every fifteen years."

••• 

A/N: please keep commenting :)


	23. Chapter 23

Let Me Go — Hailee Steinfeld

•••  
Tasha sighed deeply as she adjusted the straps on her dress. Sully had instructed her to wait in the main hall, while he snuck Nate and Sam into the building. She hated being left on the outs, but she knew that for the plan to go well they all needed to do their part. 

She let out a small, relieved smile when she saw Sully, along with the two brothers making their way over to her. She raised her eyebrows at Sam, smirking slightly. "Wow, you clean up good for a guy whose been in prison for fifteen years." 

"You don't look too bad yourself, princess." Sam gave her a grin, slipping his arm around hers as they walked together. As they tried to come up with a plan once seeing the line up had been changed, Tasha felt a pain in her heart as an idea crossed through her mind. He won't be here, will he? No, no... he couldn't possibly... 

"I... I need a drink." Tasha pulled from Sam's embrace, ignoring their questioning glances as she made her way to the opposite end of the room, grabbing a wine glass from a waiter. She wasn't technically supposed to drink much anymore as it caused her emotions to act up even worse than usual, but she needed something — anything to take the edge off. 

There's no way he'll be here, right? I mean what are the odds. 

Tasha took a long sip of wine, staring at the cross from afar. So much pain had come from Henry Avery's treasure that she hated it more than anything in the world. She remembered how excited Rafe was when they were getting leads on the location of the treasure, and she was sure he had never been as happy with her as he had with the notion of finding a long lost treasure. She only prayed she wouldn't have to face him ever again, knowing fully well she never truly got over him. How could she? She fell in love with him, and stayed for six years... until he had become a stranger. 

"Fancy meeting you here." 

Tasha could swear her blood went cold in that moment. 

No. 

Fuck, no. 

Fuck! 

"Rafe...?" 

•••

It was as though time stood still as Tasha felt all the air leave her lungs as the panic set in across her entire being. 

"R...Rafe?"

 

She held tightly to her glass of wine as she finally completely turned towards the man. His hair was neatly styled back, and he was sporting a white suit. He looked good, practically the same as before... though his age was beginning to show as he had slight grey hair along his temples, and a few stress lines across his pale skin, though she tried her best not to focus on his appearance for too long. 

"Tasha." His voice was even as he looked at her, taking a sip of his drink. Scotch, most likely. "Well, don't you look just stunning." 

"Thank — ehm — Thank you.... you look pretty good yourself." Tasha replied evenly after clearing her throat, trying to keep her voice steady as she felt waves of emotions threaten to spill over the walls she spent years building up.

"What is such a pretty thing such as yourself doing in a place like this?" Rafe moved closer to her, making Tasha shiver slightly. Damn him and those beautiful eyes. 

"Oh, you know, I just love spending time with rich people with money to spend ." Tasha teased with a fake giggle, trying her best to ignore the way he stared at her. 

"You haven't changed a bit," Rafe sighed, his eyes raking over her body for a moment unapologetically. "I know it's been a while—"

"It's been years, Rafe." Tasha's calm demeanour dropped for a moment as she snapped the words at him, her eyes narrowing at his caring, bullshit of an act. Why is he acting like we parted on good terms? 

"Hey, hey." He raised his hands in defence with a low chuckle. "We're just talking, right? Two friends..."

"Friends?" Tasha laughed with little amusement as she sipped her drink. "Were we ever friends? Last time I checked the only thing you had time for was treasure, the same reason you're here tonight, right? Now if you'll excuse me—" Rafe grabbed onto Tasha's arm before she could trudge past him, his grip slightly painful as his fingers dug into her skin to keep her in place. 

"You are so feisty. I've missed that..." Rafe's breath was hot on her neck as his lips moved to her ear. "I've missed you." 

"What do you want, Rafe?" Tasha asked as she tried to pull from his grasp, but he only firmed his grip as he sniffed her neck. 

"You still wear the same perfume... intoxicating." Rafe pulled back enough so he could look at her, a smug smirk on his face. "I still make your knees weak, don't I, princess?" 

"Don't call me princess." Tasha rolled her eyes, "You're a known sweet talker. You could get any girl to swoon for you, but I know you, Rafe Adler." 

"You know me so well?" Rafe laughed humourlessly. "Is that why you left me?" Rafe asked, a hint of betrayal in his voice. His stormy eyes didn't meet hers. 

"Left YOU?! Are you really playing the victim? After all these years?!" 

"Last time I checked, you walked out on me, sweetheart." 

Tasha scoffed in frustration and hurt. "Maybe if you had been home more — you know what? No. I'm not having this conversation with you." 

"Yeah, okay. Just walk away from all your problems, Tasha. It's what you're good at." Rafe mumbled as he let her arm go, his cold eyes finally meeting hers. 

The two of them were silent as they just stared at each other, both battling internally with themselves. Neither of them wanted this. Both wanted nothing more than to hold the other, but both were too stubborn for that. Tasha's heart ached as she stared into his stormy green blue eyes. 

Tasha quickly walked away, down into the main room. She bumped into a waiter. "My apologies." She said quietly, sniffling as she tried to contain the tears that threatened to spill down her face.

"Tasha?" Sam pulled her aside, his eyes held worry as he looked at her. "What's wrong?" 

Tasha laughed slightly, ignoring his question. "Nice uniform, Sammy." 

"Seriously, what's wrong?" 

There was a long silence as she tried to steady her breathing. 

"Rafe's here." 

Sam nodded slowly, a frown on his face, "Yeah, I know... He's talking to Victor now..." 

Tasha glanced to the back of the crowd and noticed a dark skinned woman standing close to Rafe and she felt her blood boil. All her sadness left as anger took charge. She adjusted her dress before leaning over to Sam. "Just get the cross. I'll deal with Rafe and his girlfriend if I have to." 

"Tash." 

Tasha ignored Sam as she walked onto the floor, plastering a fake smile on her face as she walked over to Sully. "Victor! It looks like you've had all the fun without me." 

 

Rafe looked at Tasha, almost surprised that she'd come up to him after their previous encounter. Tasha ignored Rafe's presence, instead focusing on the woman beside him. "Whose this lovely lady?" 

"Nadine Ross," Sully informed her. "You remember her, right?" 

"Ah, yes. I've heard great things." Tasha smiled fondly, shaking Nadine's hand. She had to admit she was impressed by the build of the woman, she looked like she could handle herself nicely. 

"Nadine, this is Tasha. She—" 

"You found the treasure of Gariba, right?" 

"That would be me." Tasha smiled proudly. 

"Don't forget you also found the lost city of Pentos." Sully added with a chuckle. "And Herita." 

"There's been so many lost cities I've lost count." She bragged teasingly, obviously flaunting her success because she knew that without her, Rafe would have little success finding any treasure because he simply lacked the patience she had a knack of for searching for clues. The one part of her life she did have patience with. 

"Yes, I've also heard you tagged along with Nate for his... adventures." Rafe replied, a slight tone of venom in his words.

"Yes, for a long while we were partners." 

"From what I hear, most say you were a couple." Rafe replied. 

 

"Awe, were you keeping tabs on me?" Tasha rolled her eyes at his jealousy. "Nate and I were partners, but whatever you want to think, Mr.Adler." Tasha faked a smile. 

"Partners?" Nadine seemed surprised at this. "As in...?" 

"Oh, god no. As much as Rafe seems to think it so, it was not like that at all. I actually introduced him to his wife, so no. Definitely not partners in that sense." Tasha laughed, taking a sip of wine. "In fact, it was Nathan Drake's brother that I fancied." 

"Why are you here, Tasha?" Rafe asked bluntly, sick of her games. 

Tasha shrugged in response. "Why are you?" Sick of the same game he was playing. 

"You think you can flirt your way—"

"If that's what you thinks flirting, then darling it's no wonder you're still single." Tasha replied hotly before turning to Sully. "As fun as this hasn't been, I need another drink." She then turned to Nadine, a wicked smile on her face. "When you get bored with his presence, I know someone who would love your services." Before moving to the edge of the room, taking another glass of wine.

"Sam? Any updates?" 

"Not yet, princess. Are you doing okay?"

"Let's just fuck Rafe's day up. Then I'll be okay." 

•••

 

"The cross is gone!"

The look on Rafe's face was priceless for Tasha, but unfortunately the crowd cut off her exit from the room, leaving her vulnerable while the others made their escape.

"Just go!" Tasha mumbled to the boys, knowing there was no way she could make it out safely, especially knowing Rafe would go after her. "I'll be fine." 

"Oh, I don't think you will be." Nadine said as she stood next to Tasha. 

"Is there a problem, Nadine?" 

"Look, princess, I don't have any problem with you. Rafe, on the other hand—" She grabbed the earpiece from Tasha's ear, crushing it in her hands. "Now, you're going to do what I say, and no one here gets hurt, sound fair?" 

Tasha sighed, but nodded as Nadine directed Tasha away from the bulk of the crowd to a table. She sat down, waiting impatiently for security to frisk the entirety of the guests. Rafe stalked to Tasha, anger fueling him as he leaned his fists on the table.

"Where are they, Tasha?"

"Where's who?" Tasha replied, feigning innocence as she smiled amusedly at his anger. "C'mon, Rafe. What are you going to do?" 

"You have no idea what I'm capable of." Rafe growled as he sat next to her, dragging his chair dangerously close to hers. 

"No, I am. I know exactly what you're capable of. I know you're not above murder, or torture...But see, the thing is, Rafe, you don't scare me. You never have. Now, you can torture me, frankly you can do whatever you deem fit to me, but I won't tell you anything, because guess what? I don't know anything." 

"Bullshit." Rafe scoffed. "You knew they'd take the cross —" 

"As of now I don't know anything, how's that?" Tasha shrugged. "Face it; You need me, Rafe Adler." 

Rafe was dead silent as he took his phone out, his eyes not leaving Tasha's as he made arrangements for his private jet to be ready to leave at a moments notice. "I'm not going to help you, Rafe."

"I think you will, sweetheart." Rafe leaned into her, breathing gently onto her neck. "You don't want any innocent people getting hurt, do you?" Rafe sighed as he put his hand on her lower thigh, smirking when he heard her take a sharp inhale of breath. "You're going to help me find the treasure... just like old times." He squeezed her leg, pulling back to look into her eyes. His were stormy, and Tasha hated herself for feeling lost within them. 

"Fine. But no one gets hurt." Tasha replied, her lips in a straight line as she fought the urge to kiss and strangle him. 

"Perfect." He smiled deviously at her. "I suppose that means we're partners."

"More like I'm your prisoner." Tasha replied as she stood with him. "But whatever helps you sleep at night, Rafe." 

He slid his hand along her waist, to her back and rested his palm flat against the curve of her back. "Don't lie, sweetheart. You're enjoying this just as much as I am." 

Tasha said nothing at first, but followed his lead as they were finally allowed to leave the premises. He lead her to a fancy car, with a driver already waiting for instructions. "You do realize you have a lot to catch me up on, right? If we're going to be partners I need to know everything you know."

"And how do I know you won't take that information back to those darling brothers you love oh so much?" Rafe let her go once they were in the car, though kept himself closer than she would have liked. 

"Because unlike you I'm not a liar." Tasha replied honestly, looking at him. 

"I'm a liar? You know, that's funny... considering your promise of forever was a lie." Rafe replied instantly, clearly having waited all evening to chastise her some more for leaving him. 

"You broke all your promises, Rafe. It's not like you were a saint." She felt sadness wash over her as she remembered all the times she sat at home waiting for him. Days becoming weeks, weeks became months. "I won't tell Nathan or Sam anything because frankly you're dangerous. You'd kill them if you could. So no, you don't have to worry about me spilling all your secrets. Besides, I'm sure if I did you can easily have my dealt with." She turned, instead looking out the dimmed window. She didn't want to be there, not with him. Not like this. There was a time she wanted Rafe to come after her, to beg for her on his knees... but he never did. 

He let her go. 

And it to that day her heart still shattered at the memory of what could have been

•••


	24. Chapter 24

Back to You ~ Selena Gomez

.  
Tasha sighed deeply as she pulled her hair back into a braid, her eyes scanning the wall in front of her. Rafe was on his radio, instructing Nadine's men to bring some dynamite, but Tasha knew better. The rock edges in the wall were enough that she could climb her way to the top, and if there were any clues she'd find them. 

"What are you doing?"

Tasha had already begun to climb up the wall, nearly five feet from the ground before Rafe noticed her. "What's it look like, pretty boy? I'm climbing."

"C'mon, get down from there before you get yourself killed." Rafe replied in a frustrated tone, though within it there was a trace of concern. 

"This isn't my first rodeo, Rafe." Tasha laughed as she took a deep breath, pushing her weight off the wall and up to the small ledge on the opposite side. She barely made it, but before she could slip she dug her shoes into the wall side. 

Rafe sighed. "Just... just be careful." 

"Wow, it almost sounds like you care." She breathed deeply when she reached the very top, pulling herself to safety. 

"You better not leave me down here." Rafe called up to her, his voice sounding almost amused.

"Tempting." She smirked smugly at Rafe before throwing a rope down to him. "Get your ass up here, or are you too old to climb?" 

Rafe rolled his eyes, a deep chuckle rumbling through his chest before he climbed up, his eyes scanning her arms when he noticed the scrapes from the rocks. He grabbed onto her wrist, somewhat gently tugging her over to him. It was then he noticed her hands were also scratched up decently bad. "I told you—"

"To be careful, I know." Tasha shrugged with a small laugh. "I've had worse. Now, c'mon. I think there's something over there." She pulled her wrist from his grasp, trudging over to a wall that had something written on the wall. 

"Told you there'd be something here."

Rafe smiled at her, his hand resting on her shoulder as he looked at the discovery. "Well, guess I owe you now, huh?"

Tasha rolled her eyes, a small, playful smile on her lips. She tried to ignore his intense gaze and the close proximity of his body to hers. She also tried to think of a good comeback, but nothing came to her mind as Rafe's hand moved down to her waist, squeezing her tightly. 

"Uh," She cleared her throat. "W-we should — we should probably write this stuff down." Tasha grabbed her journal from her bag, biting her bottom lip as she traced the figures onto the paper, trying to ignore Rafe's constant gaze. "Your memories probably gotten bad with your age, right?" She teased, trying to diffuse the tension but Rafe only smirked smugly in reply. 

This isn't going to be easy.

•••

Rafe had brought Tasha to his mansion to celebrate their finding, much to her disappointment. She had hoped he wouldn't press her, but there she was, sitting next to him in the back of one of his many limos. She wasn't sure how much money he had, but she knew it was enough that he never had to worry about going broke. Not even with the amount he'd have spent on the treasure for so many years.

"What do you want to drink?"

"Huh?" Tasha asked as she realized Rafe had been staring at her. They were standing in his living room now, where he had a decent sized bar. "Oh, um, just anything with alcohol in it, I guess."

Rafe raised his eyebrows in surprise. "You hate drinking." 

"Things change." She replied with a shrug, looking around the room with mild curiosity. She tried to ignore the cold feeling in her chest as she noticed the place hadn't changed a bit, save for the fact that there were now no photographs where as when they were together there were a few of them together. 

"So," Rafe spoke quietly as he motioned for her to sit on the couch. Slowly she nodded, accepting his request as she angled herself so she was facing him politely. "What has the famous Tasha been up to these days?"

"Well, after — uh — I went to college." She replied hesitantly, though she was almost certain he knew all of this already.

"Really? Do tell." He leaned back in his seat, his eyes focussed on nothing but her. 

"It was a pretty normal college experience. I took a few courses, y'know like history, and biology." 

"What made you decide to go back to school?" He asked, seeming to be entirely interested in every single word she had to say.

"I... I don't know..." She rubbed the back of her neck uncomfortably. "I had a lot of free time, I guess. Nate said it would be good for me — but what does he know, right? He didn't even finish school..." She blushed, staring at her lap when she realized she was rambling. "B-But anyways, after I graduated as much as I wanted to work with animals, I found myself looking for trouble, orrrr trouble would find me."

Tasha forced a smile as she took a sip of her drink. "What about you? What has the famous Rafe Adler been up to?" 

Rafe chuckled, taking a sip of his own drink. "A few business ventures but primarily—"

"Treasure hunting?" 

"Yes." 

Tasha hummed in reply, swirling her drink around in the fancy glass. "Do you mind if I use the restroom?" 

"Fine. Do you remember where it is?" 

Tasha scoffed. "Unfortunately. 

•••

She let out a deep sigh as she splashed the water on her face and arms, not only trying to wash the dirt that covered her body but also to calm her nerves. She ignored Rafe's presence in the doorway, who laughed before stepping into the room. He stepped past her towards the bath, and began to let the water flow. 

"You look ridiculous." He mused. Tasha raised her eyebrows at him in the mirror, watching as he began to fill the tub with hot water and some sort of bubble bath. "What are you doing?"

"You're being stupid." Rafe replied with a smug smile. 

"Well, no offence but I'm not going to have a bath with you."

"I'm shocked you'd think I have that little restraint, Tasha." Rafe chuckled, shaking his head. "Just get in the water. I'll get you some fresh clothes." 

Tasha hesitated when he left the room, a warmth filling her body at the idea of being naked with him so close but she needed a bath after all the climbing she did. A sigh left her lips as she pulled her dirty shirt over her head, looking at her scratched body in the mirror before stripping completely. She sunk into the tub with a small moan, the warm water making her tense muscles relax as she sank deeper into the water. 

A few moments later Rafe stepped back into the room, a smirk on his lips as he looked at her overjoyed face. "Enjoying yourself?" 

"Shut up." Tasha replied before sticking her tongue out at him childishly. 

Rafe chuckled, picking her clothes off the floor before smiling at her thoughtfully. "There's clean towels over there when you're done." 

"Thanks." 

•••

Nearly an hour later Tasha had wrapped a towel around her body, sighing as she stepped into the adjoining bedroom which seemed to still be Rafe's bedroom. Her stomach fluttered as she recalled all the times they fucked — mind you, they had done it in practically every inch of the large house, including the bath she was just in. 

She shook her head from the dirty thoughts, blushing when Rafe walked into the room holding a clean pair of shorts and a shirt for her. His eyes scanned her body, a smug smile on his lips as he held the clothes out to her. When he didn't leave, Tasha raised her eyebrows at him with a scoff.

"I'm not changing with you staring at me like a creep."

"A creep, hmm?" Rafe chuckled darkly as he took a step towards her. "Is that how you show thanks to the man whose taking care of you?" 

She sighed, turning her back to him before tossing the towel back at him. She quickly pulled her clothes back on, trying to ignore his intense gaze on her backside. When she was done she turned to look at him, feeling her face flush at the way his eyes had darkened. 

Tasha stalked past him, feeling her stomach flutter when she heard his strong footsteps closing in behind her. Before she could protest, Rafe had pushed her between his body and the wall, slowly backing her up against the front door. Tasha tried to suppress the gasp that threatened to leave her as she felt his knee press between her legs, his arms resting on either side of her head. 

"You have no idea what you do to me." Rafe whispered hoarsely, his eyes stormy as he rested his forehead against hers. 

"I—" Tasha's hands were against his chest, and she could feel his pulse drumming madly against her fingers. She wasn't sure what to say. She wanted nothing more then to melt into his body and beg him to take her right there. The sexual tension that had quickly been building between the two practically screaming as his knee dared to lean closer to her core. It took all the restraint she had to take a deep, shaky breath before turning her head away from him. 

"We should... we should get back.. and— and analyze those clues..." 

Rafe slowly moved his hands from either side of her head, but kept his body close to hers. "After you, princess." 

•••

That evening Tasha found herself unable to sleep. How could she? All she could think about was Rafe. Just a simple look from him could make her melt. It didn't help that he insisted she had to stay with him, rather than be in her own room on the site. She sighed, shaking her head of the warm thoughts as she sat up from the bed, stretching her arms out haphazardly before swinging her legs off the bed. 

Rafe was sat at a desk in the corner of the room, reading over the pile of papers he had stacked. He barely noticed her make her way over to him, her fingers lightly sliding along the soft table. "Can't sleep?" He asked after a moment, his eyes not leaving the paper in his hand, though through his peripheral he could see her perfectly. 

"I can't sleep most nights." Tasha answered honestly, sighing as she leaned down, eyes glancing over the paper in front of him. "What about you?"

"There's always work to do." Rafe replied, trying to ignore the way she leant her ass against his desk as she looked at the bookshelf behind him. "You'd probably cringe at the amount of coffee I drink per day."

This made Tasha giggle, the sound sending a pleasant warmth through Rafe's body. "Probably. I still hate it, though I'm sure that's not surprising."

"Not at all." Rafe agreed with a small smile, finding his attention fading from the papers and instead focussing on the girl next to him. He stood, making Tasha raise her eyebrows at him before Rafe grabbed his jacket. "Do you wanna go for a walk?" 

Tasha shrugged with a small smile. "Why not." 

By the time the two had gotten back to the room three hours had passed and they were laughing as they took their jackets off. 

"I can't believe Nate actually got married."

"Right?!" Tasha laughed as she sat on the edge of the bed. "Sully and I had bets on how long it would take him to fuck it up." 

"That sounds like you." Rafe smirked smugly, earning himself a light smack on his chest from Tasha. "Hey!" The two laughed, Rafe sitting next to her on the bed as she tried to quit laughing. "Hey, breathe, Tash."

"Shut up!" She nearly started crying from how hard she was laughing. She hasn't felt such joy since — well, since before they broke up. The entire three hours they spent together it was like they hadn't fallen out— as if they were the same young people who fell madly in love like they once were. Rafe rested his hand on her leg while his other gently rubbed her back. Tasha rested her hand on his, feeling his fingers tangle with hers as she finally came down.

"You alright there, sweetheart?" The words left his lips in a soft purr, his body much closer than she had remember him being. She nodded, trying to keep her cheeks from flushing when she felt his thumb gently caressing her thigh. 

"You — you should sleep, y'know." She said after a while, keeping her gaze on the floor. Rafe gently pushed her hair off her shoulder, his fingers gently brushing against her collarbone. 

"So should you."

"There's only one bed."

"Let's not pretend that that bothers either of us, Tash." 

Tasha nodded, slowly giving in as Rafe and her laid back onto the bed. His hands gently pulled her against his chest, burying his face in her hair. Her stomach fluttered as she let out a yawn, a low chuckle coming from Rafe. 

"Get some sleep, sweetheart." 

•••


	25. Chapter 25

War of Hearts ~ Ruelle

Tasha sighed deeply, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "Nadine's men sure enjoy blowing things up." 

It had been a week since Tasha began working with Rafe, and while she hated to admit it — she was enjoying spending time with him. He would always dote on her, something he used to never do. He would also listen to her when she spoke. It was nice. 

While she still hated the treasure and hoped Sam and Nate were having a better time finding clues, she knew if she didn't try her best he would know. 

Rafe always knew.

"It gets the job done." Rafe replied with a shrug, handing Tasha a paper. 

"What, finally trusting me?" Tasha asked venomously. 

Rafe shrugged. "Don't you trust me?" 

"Trust is earned." Tasha replied, her eyes scanning the pages in front of her. "All these pages point to the treasure, but never the true location. My bet is there has to be a clue somewhere here, you just haven't found it yet."

"I've spent fifteen years looking for this treasure." Rafe sighed, rubbing his forehead. "We've looked everywhere."

"Not everywhere." Tasha replied as she laid out the map on his desk. "Besides, you didn't have me helping. That was your first mistake." Tasha teased lightly, running her finger along the locations marked on the map.

"I know." Rafe agreed, much to Tasha's surprise. He stared at her, slowly moving so his body was close to hers as she leant over the table. 

"My guess is there's a crypt somewhere that'll hold the clue we're looking for... we just have to find it." Tasha hummed as she focussed on the map, but even as focussed as she was she could feel Rafe's gaze on her. 

"What?" She asked after a while, getting frustrated with his constant staring.

"You always would get infatuated with your work." He replied with a smile, leaning over the table with her. "If you had a lead you wouldn't stop until you found your answer." 

"You're the same way." Tasha replied, sighing in frustration as she leaned her arms against the desk. "I can't tell you where to look, though. I can barely understand all the information you've given me these past few days." 

"It'll take time." Rafe rested his hand on her shoulder supportively. Another surprise to her. He wasn't making it easy to hate him. "But, I know that you're the best chance I have at finding the treasure." 

"Yeah, well, you're not wrong." Tasha replied smugly. "But Nadine's men need to stop blowing everything up, Rafe. Neither of us are going to be able to locate the treasure if all that's left behind of the clues are turned to rubble." It was strange, she thought, how... how right it felt to be here with him. After everything, so many years had passed and yet to her it felt as though she never left...

But she did. 

"I'll talk to her..." Rafe kept his hand on her shoulder, rubbing it gently. Tasha noticed this and blushed, shaking her head. 

"Thanks..." She paused, tapping her fingers anxiously against his desk. "Don't get me wrong — I like Nadine. She's a total badass... Who knows? Maybe she's good for you." She turned back to the map, trying to ignore the pit that had formed in her stomach at the thought of him being with another woman, even one as rad as Nadine. 

"Good for me?" Rafe's hand slowly left her shoulder as he leaned his side against his desk, watching her intently. "What are you talking about?" 

"I mean, she's your type." Tasha shrugged it off, trying to ignore the situation entirely. "I guess." 

"Oh... oh! You think—" Rafe shook his head with a small laugh. "It's not like that. I need her men." 

"Hey, it's none of my business." Tasha replied, not giving him a second glance. "Rafe, could you pass me the — uh... Rafe?" Tasha cocked her head to the side as she turned to look at him. He was smiling smugly, something that wasn't ever a good sign. "Do I even wanna ask?" 

"You're jealous." 

Tasha blushed, forcing out a scoff as she shook her head. "Why —" She cleared her throat. "Why would I be jealous?" 

"Because I know when you're jealous. I know you." Rafe chuckled, folding his arms across his chest. 

"You don't know me." Tasha rolled her eyes. "Can you pay attention? You're the one who wants to find this stupid treasure." 

"I am paying attention, sweetheart." 

"Don't call me sweetheart, Rafe." She turned her back to him, sighing. "Look, I don't want to fight with you. I just want to find this stupid treasure so I can go home."

"Is that what you want?" Rafe asked, his voice now much closer as he stepped behind Tasha. 

"Well — No." Tasha admitted. 

"What do you want?" Rafe asked quietly, his breath hot on the back of her neck. "What do you want, Tasha?"

He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her backside against him when she refused to answer him. She let out a gasp, gripping onto the corners of the desk to try to stop his hold from tightening. 

"Rafe! What are you—" Her words were drowned out by a moan as Rafe began to kiss her neck harshly, his tongue running along the flesh, his teeth biting hard into the skin. "R-Rafe—"

"Yes, say my name, sweetheart." Rafe growled, slipping his hand up her shirt. Tasha's eyes rolled back into her head as she found herself letting her body press against Rafe's. 

"I do know you... as much as you hate to admit it, darling." He chuckled darkly as he slipped his hand into her bra. "You want this just as bad as I do." 

"S-shut up," Tasha whined when Rafe rolled his thumb over her nipple, his other hand unbuttoning her shorts. "Seriously—"

"Tsk Tsk, is that any way to talk to your partner, Tasha?" Rafe slipped his hand down her pants, rubbing his fingers along her covered slit. He groaned when he felt her wetness seep through her panties, bucking his hips against her ass. "Fuck, you do want me, don't you, sweetheart?"

Rafe pressed his thumb against her covered clit, making Tasha moan. She bit her lip, silencing herself but Rafe bit her neck hard, causing Tasha to yelp out in pain. "I need to hear you." 

Tasha knew this wasn't a smart idea, but the fact was she missed Rafe and she missed this. She sighed contently as Rafe began rub her clit in circles, his other hand massaging her breasts. She moved her ass against his covered erection, causing Rafe to grab her hips almost violently. In no time he slid her shorts down her legs, moaning slightly at the sight of her purple lace panties. Rafe let go of her, pulled his shirt off before pulling her shirt and bra off, rubbing his palm down her bare back until he reached her panties. She swore she could hear him groan as he used his switch knife to cut her panties down the side, rubbing the dull end of the knife across her inner thigh. 

Tasha listened closely as she heard Rafe undo his belt, letting it fall to the floor, assumingely along with his jeans and boxers before gripping her waist hard. He pushed her down so she was half leant over his desk, causing a mess but he didn't care. He ran his hand along her back, before slapping her ass roughly. Tasha let out a moan each time Rafe slapped her. He rubbed his erection against her wet slit, teasing her. 

"R-Rafe." Tasha whined. 

Rafe slammed his hips against hers, giving Tasha no time to adjust to him as he began to rock his hips in fast motions. His one hand wrapped around her neck, choking her lightly as he pounded into her. 

"You like that, don't you, Tasha?" Rafe hummed in appreciation at her whimpers. "Tell me, sweetheart, how long—" Tasha shoved her hips back against Rafe, causing his rough demeanour to falter slightly as a loud groan left his lips, his nails digging harshly into her hips. 

"Don't call me sweetheart." Tasha stood as best she could with him still inside of her, looking over her shoulder with a pointed glare. 

"Sweetheart." Rafe smirked, barring his teeth in a Cheshire like way as he gazed back at her. "If you want me to stop—" He slowly began to pull out but Tasha groaned in frustration.

"If you're going to fuck me Rafe Adler then fuck me!" 

Rafe laughed as he grabbed the back of her neck, roughly shoving her back down as he began to pound mercilessly into her. "You like being dominated by me, huh? You like being fucked rough, don't you?!" He pressed his chest against her back, the sounds of skin slapping echoing loudly in the small space. "Fuck." 

"Rafe." Tasha practically cried out as he snaked one of his hands around her waist, rubbing two fingers in tight circles against her clit. "Fuck! Rafe!" 

"Fuck, Tash." Rafe moaned as his pace faltered slightly, his left hand moving from her waist to her hand, gripping it hard and pining it to the table. "You're gonna make me cum, sweetheart."

Tasha moaned, using the strength she had to push back against him. "Cum inside me, Rafe." 

"Mmm, you want me to cum in you sweetheart?! Hmm? You want me to fill you?" Rafe groaned, his grip on her hand as tight as humanly possible as he slammed into her. "I wanna feel you cum with me, baby." 

Tasha whined, crying his name out as he pushed her over the edge. She held his hand tightly, knowing very well she'd have bruises across her whole body by the next day. Rafe moaned her name as his hips stuttered, his right hand moving from her clit to her hip, holding her in place as he came deep inside her. 

There was a silence as the two breathed heavily, Rafe's chest rising and falling rapidly against her back. Tasha's legs were wobbly but she tried to ignore the jello-like feel as she slowly came down from her high. Rafe was pressing feather-like kisses to her shoulder blade, while stroking her hip with his free hand. 

Tasha slowly glanced towards their joined hands, noticing the silver ring on his ring finger. Her eyebrows raised as she realized he was still wearing his engagement band from her. She then glanced down at her engagement ring that was still on her necklace, a sad smile coming to her face. Of course she felt guilty for leaving him — she regretted it every moment of every day since she did. She wanted to be with him. She wanted to trust him. Losing him, she lost herself in the process. 

"Rafe—"

"Shh." Rafe shushed her gently.

"But —"

"Just... let me enjoy this." Rafe sighed contently, caressing her skin while still holding her hand tightly in his grasp, as if he would perish if he let her go. 

Tasha was silent then, but she leaned her head over slightly, pressing her lips to his hand. "I didn't think you'd still be wearing it." 

"I didn't think you'd still have yours either." Rafe admitted, chuckling slightly. 

"You realize that everyone heard that, right?" 

"Good." Rafe replied as he kissed across her shoulders slowly. 

"I didn't know Mr.Rafe Adler was such a bad boy." She teased lightly as he pulled her slowly into a standing position. He gently caressed her hips as he slowly turned her to face him. 

"Look at you," Rafe ran his thumb along her bottom lip contently. "I don't think many would call a man nearly forty a quote on quote bad boy." 

"Well, you know me — I like older men." She smiled teasingly at him. 

"Are you calling me old?" Rafe feigned offence, as he let her go, walking over to his bag in the corner of the tent. 

"I'd never do that." Tasha replied innocently as she followed him, leaning over to pick up her shorts that were still in tact on the floor, along with her bra. "You know, I swear you've always ripped all my clothes." 

"Oh, poor, poor, baby." Rafe smiled smugly as he handed her one of his t shirts, his eyes roaming her bare body for a moment. Tasha rolled her eyes as she pulled her clothes on, tying his shirt in the back with a tie so it was a slimmer fit on her. Rafe pulled his clothes on, his eyes never leaving her form. 

"Why are you staring at me?" Tasha asked as she ran her fingers through her now tangled hair, trying to fix the mess that he made.

"You're beautiful. I just thought you should know that."

•••


	26. Chapter 26

Tasha had assumed she would feel guilt for letting herself get caught up in old feelings but surprisingly enough she found herself falling back into old habits quickly as she began to realize that just maybe the man she fell in love with was still there. 

Maybe. 

After the two of them... finished, Rafe immediately went back to work, though he would casually touch Tasha's arm or kiss her cheek if she walked by him. Tasha didn't push him away, which Rafe was grateful for. He wanted her back, and while he knew that he shouldn't have just fucked her, he was certain that once he found the treasure things between them could go back to how they once were. 

When Rafe got word that Nathan and Sam were in Scotland, he kept the information from Tasha. He knew it was wrong, but he also knew she wouldn't focus fully if she was busy worrying about the brothers she was so fond of.   

They always got in the way. 

"You know, retracing your steps all night isn't helping anyone." 

Rafe's tense shoulders relaxed slightly as Tasha draped her arms over them before leaning down so she was level with him. "Seriously, Rafe. You're exhausted. Just come to bed." 

It was past midnight, and Rafe hadn't even had anything to eat since before their rendezvous earlier. 

"I need to get this done." He replied flatly, ignoring his desire to be nothing but close to her. He wanted her clothes off — to feel her skin against his own — not only sexually, no, it went much deeper than that... but alas, he kept his resolve and instead sat up straighter as he began to read the paper in front of him. 

"When was the last time you slept?" Tasha pouted her lips, removing her arms from his body only to push herself between his chair and his desk. Rafe seemed barely fazed by this, his glasses (a new addition Tasha highly adored) resting on the bridge of his nose as his eyes scanned the paper. 

"I'll sleep when I'm finished." He replied, his voice faltering slightly when she pressed his knees apart slightly before she sat on his lap. 

"We've been at this for hours! One nights sleep isn't going to make the treasure disappear." 

Rafe inhaled deeply as he felt her move her ass against his crotch slightly. "Tasha—"

"Rafe." She replied, leaning back so she could look at him. His eyes finally left the paper in his hands, instead resting on her face curiously as she pulled off his glasses before setting the pair onto the desk — along with the paper he had been holding only moments before. 

"Come to bed with me." 

Rafe hesitated for a moment as she got off his lap, his eyes trailing after her before he let out a sigh. Tasha smiled at him when he finally stood next to her. She reached her hand up to cup his cheek, caressing his skin softly as she gazed into his eyes. He looked so exhausted. The dark circles under his eyes were more prominent than normal, his hair was a slight mess, but what she noticed more in that moment was the way his stony gaze softened as he looked at her, his hands moving to her waist. 

Tasha leaned up, pressing her lips to his gently. It was at that moment she realized they hadn't kissed before this, and a warm, fuzzy feeling entered her entire being as she felt enchanted by his lips. They were chapped and dry, but she didn't mind. She smiled at him as she pulled away, but found him pulling her lips back to his once more. His hands trailed to her lower back as he deepened the kiss. It was slower than before — much more passionate, but there was fear as well — of what, she wasn't sure, all she knew was he was vulnerable.

Tasha pulled back from Rafe, leaving his embrace only to link her fingers with his, tugging him towards the bed. Rafe walked slowly behind as his mind was muddied by guilt and anger towards himself for ever letting her go. He should have fought harder for her. She was the only person in the world he loved, and he broke her. Yet here she was, comforting him, even after all the horrible things he put her through. 

Tasha slowly let go of Rafe's hand, instead trailing her fingers down his arm. Goose bumps arose immediately, making her smile as she slowly peeled his shirt from his body. Rafe stood still, simply basking in her presence. Never was the silence uncomfortable, it was the closest thing to peace he had felt since Tasha had left him. 

Tasha untied her shirt, pulling it over her head to lay in the pile that she started. Rafe's eyes gazed across her entire being as she pulled her shorts down before unzipping his jeans and tugging them down his leg. Gently, she pushed Rafe so he was sitting on the bed, then laying on it. She crawled on top of him, leaning down to press soft kisses to his jaw and neck. 

Rafe let out a quiet moan when he felt her tug on his hair, gently pressing her hips against his. His cock twitched in his underwear as his hands found her waist, pulling her down harder onto him. Tasha licked at his neck, giggling when he moaned louder. She ground her hips against his erection, a soft mewl escaping her lips when she felt it rub against her clit, the only thing separating their bodies were his underwear now. 

Rafe bucked his hips up against hers, causing another moan to leave her mouth. He moved his hands from her waist to his boxers, hastily pulling them down his legs before Tasha pushed him back against the bed once more. She crawled over him, grasping his warm, hard cock with her hand, the other resting against his chest. 

"Sh-shit!" Rafe groaned as she rubbed him against her slit, smirking down at him as he tried to push into her. "Don't tease me." 

Tasha pouted her lips playfully, leaning down to press opened mouth kisses to his neck and collarbone. 

"Please. I — fuck, Tasha — I need you now." Rafe moaned quietly, his grip on her skin tight like a vice. 

She felt her stomach tighten at his pleas, something she was definitely not used to. Tasha slowly began to sink down on his length until he was entirely engulfed by her wetness. Rafe nearly cried out, his hands holding her waist tightly as he stared, wide eyed at his lover as she began to move her hips. 

"I know you're stressed. Let go, Rafe. I got you." 

Rafe sat up, wrapping Tasha's legs around his waist as he began to thrust into her. He held her body tight against his, his fingers digging harshly into her sides. He knew she'd have countless bruises on her body, but he enjoyed knowing she was marked by him and only him. 

"Rafe!" Tasha cried out, tugging on his hair harshly as her hips moved with his. She knew then that neither of them would last long, the pleasure was too great. 

"I— fuck, I love you—" Rafe groaned as his thrusts became sporadic, her pussy milking him perfectly. He released himself as far into her as he could possibly get, holding her hip firmly to his. 

The tent was dim now, the only light coming from the lamp lying next to the cot. Tasha ran her fingers through Rafe's hair, smiling slightly as she tried to memorize every detail she could of him in that moment. 

He finally looked completely at peace. 

"I was worried you might think I'm too old." He said quietly after a few minutes of silence as he held her closer, noticing how her eyes traced every feature he had.

"Never." Tasha promised, leaning up to press a kiss to his cheek. "You're perfect, Rafe. Besides, I don't know if you know this but you're still super fucking sexy." She ran her fingers along his toned body, before resting her hand above his heart. "I'll always love you, Rafe... no matter how hard I've tried not to, I just can't be without you." 

•••


	27. Chapter 27

All Too Well ~ Taylor Swift

Tasha sighed deeply as she opened her phone after it buzzed softly in her shorts pocket. She hasn't had service since they had left Italy, and as such she couldn't even contact Nate and Sam to see if they were alright. She had a feeling they had made it to Scotland, only because Rafe had become more bitchy towards everyone, and she would often hear him tell Nadine that his men should shoot them on sight. 

'Tasha! Are you alright?! Get back to me ASAP.' ~ Nathan 

Tasha glanced around her before stepping into an empty room of the old church and when she was sure she was alone she typed a quick reply back. 

'I'm alive. Are you guys safe?' 

A moment after her text was sent, she received another from the worried brother. 

'we've been worried!'

'Sorry, no service, plus I haven't exactly been left to my own affairs.'

'So Rafe got you huh?'

Before she could type a reply her phone buzzed. 

Incoming call. 

"Nate, you shouldn't be calling me—"

"We just needed to be sure you're okay. There's a lot of shoreline men—"

"Please don't tell me you're here?" She frowned. 

"Depends where here is." Sam replied, now the one holding the phone. "We found a hidden annex—"

"Don't tell me you idiot!" Tasha hisses into the phone. "I shouldn't even be talking to you!"

"Please don't tell me you're actually working with Rafe." 

Tasha was silent for a moment as she tried to explain the situation. "Sam—"

"For fuck sakes, Tash! He broke your heart—"

"You weren't there! He... I don't need to explain myself to you!" She sighed. "Look, I'm glad you guys are ok, but I can't just leave—" 

"Tash, c'mon. Rafe isn't going to change. He's a fucking psycho!" 

"Well, fuck, Sam! What do you want me to do?! I love him and —" 

"We just don't want you to get hurt." Nathan spoke from the other end. 

"I'll be fine." Tasha sighed, turning to find Rafe leaning against the wall opposite her. He didn't seem mad, which she supposed was a good sign. "Just — you two be careful." 

When Tasha hung up her phone she sighed. "Did you know they were here?"

"I suspected so." Rafe answered with a shrug. "I take it they aren't thrilled that we're partners?"

"I shouldn't be helping you..." Tasha laughed. "I mean, how many terrible things have you done to get this close to the treasure?" 

"Hey, I tried being civil! I didn't even want to steal the cross." 

"I know, I know! But — dammit, Rafe, why is finding this treasure so important that you'd risk everything?" 

"I lost everything looking for it. When I find it, maybe it'll be worth it." He shrugged.

"Do you honestly think that?" Tasha asked with eyebrows raised. "You think that finding the treasure will make up for the horrible things youve done?"

"No, but it's a start. Don't you get it? Once we find it, things can finally go back to normal—"

"Normal?! There was never a normal for us, Rafe. All you wanted was to find the treasure. You didn't give a damn what you lost in the process." Tasha pulled her jacket on before tying her hair back. "Nathan mentioned a hidden annex, and I think I have an idea where it might be." 

Rafe sighed, not happy she changed the subject but he'd much rather focus on work then the uneasy tension between them. "Alright, lets go." 

"I can do this on my own." 

"I told you, I'm not leaving." Rafe replied, unwavering. 

"Is it because you don't trust me?" 

"I trust you." Rafe rolled his eyes. "But you have a bit of a habit of getting yourself into trouble."

The two searched the cathedral in silence, Tasha's annoyance coming to light as she rummaged through the rubble that was left thanks to Shoreline. 

"At this rate we won't find any fucking thing because it'll be exploded into bits!" 

Rafe snorted at that, causing Tasha to raise her eyebrows at him. "It's not funny, Rafe."

"Seeing you so frustrated is quite hilarious, darling—"

"I'm not your darling!" Tasha snapped. "Quit — quit acting like nothing's changed! Everything has changed! You think because you can still charm me that I'll just act like you didn't break my heart?"

"Break your heart?!" Rafe laughed humourlessly. "You're the one who left!" Rafe yelled, glaring at her. "You left me!" 

"Who told me to leave?!" Tasha replied, clenching her fists at her side. "All you cared about was finding that stupid treasure!"

"I cared about you! I loved you!" 

"You loved me so much that you didn't even notice how depressed I was!" Tasha snapped back. "You don't know the hell i Faced every time you left me!" 

"You didn't even say goodbye! You just disappeared!" Rafe yelled louder. 

"YOU TOLD ME TO LEAVE!" She screamed in reply, her walls crumbling to the ground. "I — for fuck sakes, Rafe! I loved you so much that I lost everything trying to get you to pay one second of attention to me." 

"Oh, please! I paid more than enough attention—"

"Seriously?! You were gone for three months! You hadn't even told me you loved me in four!" She laughed humourlessly as she shook her head. "The day you told me to leave, I had just got back from the doctor. I doubt you even remember me telling you I had gone. Before you got back, you hadn't picked up your phone in two days and you had just got back from Scotland... again." 

"What are you talking about?" Rafe asked, slightly calmer than before as he saw the broken look on her face, the same look she had on her face the day she left him. 

"I tried getting ahold of you. I texted you. I called you... I needed you. How many times did you hear your phone ring and as soon as you noticed it was me, you turned it off?" 

"Tash—"

"I was pregnant." Tasha said bluntly, not looking at him. 

Rafe's eyes were unmoving as he stared at her, a shred of pain on his face. "I saw the tests in the trash." 

Tasha was caught off guard at that but quickly found her voice. "I was going to tell you the day you got back. I was excited, at first... I thought maybe it would make you pay attention to me... but you didn't come home. You kept delaying your arrival. Days became weeks... I hadn't seen you in nearly three months... you barely spoke a word to me. I couldn't even remember the last time you told me you loved me..."

Rafe was silent as he soaked in her words, listening intently as she slowly stepped towards him. 

"I got really sick... it wasn't terrible at first but before I could do anything I passed out and the next thing I knew I was in the hospital. All I asked was for you but they said they couldn't reach you..." Her voice nearly broke as she recalled the horrible feeling when she realized how alone she was then. 

"What... what happened—"

"What the fuck do you think happened?!" Tasha snapped, glaring at her former lover but she knew she could never hate him as hard as she'd try. "It died! Our fucking baby died! I lost our fucking baby... and you couldn't even give me the time of day to tell you... I felt so alone and you couldn't even take one moment to look at me... Instead you said I was being ridiculous, and told me to leave... 

...So I did." 

Tasha's words faded to silence as she began to sob, tears streaming down her face. She was shaking as she sobbed into her hands. If he would've just listened to her — if he would've been there... then maybe...

If he hadn't been obsessed with the treasure, then just maybe...

Maybe things would've been different. 

Rafe slowly stepped towards her until he was close enough to kneel down in front of her. Tentatively, he reached his hands out, pulling her body against his in a tight embrace even as she struggled against him, hitting his chest until she had no energy, her body slumping against his as she cried. 

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry, Tasha..." 

Tasha sobbed into his chest, words unable to be spoken from her lips as she cried and cried and cried. Rafe hummed gently to her after a few moments, his fingers rubbing circles into her back. 

"You should drink..." Rafe spoke after a long while. Tasha's sobs had drastically calmed, but she hadn't said a single word. He reluctantly let her go, reaching into her backpack to grab the water bottle. He opened it, before holding it up to her lips. She wouldn't meet his gaze, so he gently lifted her chin. "C'mon, Tash." 

She sighed, but opened her mouth, drinking the lukewarm liquid with a disgusted look on her face.

"I know you hate warm water but it's all we got. Sorry, princess." Rafe put the bottle back before resting his hands on her knees, trying to gauge her emotional state. His gaze was soft — softer than it ever had been in a long time. "I'm sorry, Tasha."

"Rafe—"

"Let me finish." Rafe tutted, almost teasingly, the smallest hint of a smile on his face. "I didn't treat you the way I promised to. I should have been there for you... and I wasn't. If I could go back and change it I would in a heartbeat."

"I know..." 

Rafe caressed her thighs with a frown as he averted his gaze. "I saw the pregnancy tests in the trash — but I thought... I thought you had an abortion... I never thought —" His voice was slightly shaky before he cleared his throat, trying his best to ignore the dampness in his eyes. "I should've been there for you. I'm so sorry." 

Tasha stood, alarming Rafe for a moment. She held her hand out to him, pulling him to a standing position. "Can we go back? It's getting pretty late..." 

Rafe nodded, silently telling himself that they'd talk more later. Keeping her hand held tightly in his, the two walked back towards the main camp. He didn't want to upset her further and he knew that even if his intentions were just, apologizing wasn't going to make Tasha feel any better. 

A few hours later they had returned to camp. Rafe ordered the med doctor to check on her, because he was worried about her, not to mention he evaded her as he tried to think of anything he could say to make her feel better. He sighed as he stepped into the tent she was in, knowing that there wasn't anything he could say that would change what happened. 

"The doctor said I'm right as rain. You worry too much." She smiled slightly as she glanced at him. "I mean, I'm still your prisoner," She teased, "but besides that—"

"You're not my prisoner." Rafe said quietly, fighting the urge to scoff. 

"So, if I wanted to leave, you'd let me walk out of this tent?" Tasha inquired as she looked at him, noticing the way his eyes softened when she kept her focus on him. 

Rafe took a step towards her. "If you want to leave, Tasha, you can leave. I won't stop you." 

Tasha took a step towards Rafe, closing the small gap between them as she sighed, reaching her hand up to caress his cheek. "I never wanted to leave." 

•••

Rafe tells Tasha she isn't his prisoner and that if she wants to go she's free to go. Tasha tells rafe she never wanted to leave in the first place. The two have sex, but when she wakes up rafe is gone. 

 

Rafe stared at Tasha as she slept, and for the first time in a long time she looked at peace. He wanted to believe that things could go back to normal, but he knew he would never be able to give her happiness until he found the treasure. 

His mind constantly spat angry words from his father at him, reminding him that he was nothing and she deserved someone much better. Slowly, Rafe pulled on his clothes. He glanced down at her, caressing her cheek before turning his back to her, trying his best to push aside his feelings as he left her. 

She'll understand eventually... 

Right?

••  
Maybe we got lost in translation, maybe I asked for too much,  
And maybe this thing was a masterpiece 'til you tore it all up.  
Running scared, I was there, I remember it all too well

Hey, you call me up again just to break me like a promise.  
So casually cruel in the name of being honest.  
I'm a crumpled up piece of paper lying here  
'Cause I remember it all, all, all too well


	28. Chapter 28

No Saint ~ Lauren Jenkins

Tasha immediately felt cold as her eyes opened, the light barely shining through the cracks in the tent. She felt her heart drop as she realized Rafe was gone. She reached to his side of the bed, noticing a small paper laid there with her name on it. She flipped it over, shaking her head as she read the note.

I'm doing this for us. 

I do love you. 

\- Rafe

Her heart ached as she pulled her clothes on, feeling betrayed that he still chose the treasure over her, even if he didn't realize it himself. 

 

You say I'm an angel, and angels don't get low  
Baby, you broke my wings so long ago  
I thought it'd make me stronger, I thought we'd make it through  
Turns out it just hurts like hell loving you

It didn't take long for Tasha to run into Rafe's and Nadine's men again. This time, knowing she was their ally, they greeted her. Tasha ignored them, instead pushing through them all until she saw Nathan and Sam, who nearly shot Nadine. And of course, Rafe, holding his own gun as he punched Sam. 

"Rafe!" She called his name, keeping her voice even as she stepped out into the opening, looking at Nathan with relived eyes. 

"Tell them, Sam. Tell them the truth." Rafe stepped over to Tasha, standing next to her as she looked at Sam expectantly. 

"What's he talking about, Sammy?" 

Sam sighed. "Rafe got me out of Panama two years ago." 

Tasha felt betrayal, but while her anger was focussed on Sam in that moment, it quickly went to Rafe as she realized he could've told her this sooner. 

"No... I left my life for you!" Nate yelled at his brother, pushing Sam away when he tried to comfort him. 

"Nate — if it's any consolation; he duped me too. He brought you— and that old man back into the mix. But you know — it's all behind us now."

Sam glared at Rafe. "You don't deserve it."

"And you do?" Rafe asked him. "Last time I checked, we're all thieves digging around where we shouldn't." 

"Rafe, deal with them." Nadine said from behind him, annoyance laced in her voice. 

"Well," Rafe pointed his gun at Sam. "You heard the lady."

"If you kill us you might as well kiss that treasure goodbye." Nate said. 

"Nathan's right." Tasha spoke up as she stepped towards her friends. "We need them, alright? We can all look for this stupid treasure together." 

Rafe ignored her, not even bothering to give Tasha a momentary glance. "You're right Nate...You're half right. I only need Sam." 

"Rafe, don't—"

The gunshot rang out and Tasha felt her world fall apart as she watched Sam push Nate out of the way of the bullet, who then fall into the river below. She immediately ran to the ledge, ready to jump in after him but before she could Rafe grabbed her arm, aggressively pulling her from the ledge. 

"You'll never stop, will you?!" She yelled at him, tugging her arm from his vice like hold. 

"The treasure is here! We just—" 

Tasha laughs. "We?" She looks at Rafe, heartbroken again. "I never wanted the treasure! I wanted you to love me. I wanted to be enough." 

Turns out it just hurts like hell loving you

"Tasha—"

Tasha ignored Rafe, instead kneeling beside Sam. "You're lucky. Any more to the right and you'd be dead right now. 

"Lucky?! Nathan—"

"You took the main blow of the bullet. Nate's tough... plus," Tasha leaned down to whisper quietly to him. "Word on the street is we have back up." 

•••

 

Tasha was dead silent as she paced in Rafe's tent, his men having taken her there once she made sure Sam would be alright.  

So I opened up the Bible  
Memorized the book of John  
And you washed your hands in holy water  
Swearing all your sins were gone  
If there's a cure for being pure, again, I can't find it anywhere

Tasha stood at the table in the middle of the tent, holding an old page of paper in her hands loosely. She knew if she let herself feel too much in that moment, she would fall back into old habits. 

"There you are!" 

Tasha set the paper down, not turning to look at Rafe as he came up to her, his touch soft as his hands caressed her arms softly. "Are you alright?" 

 

 

"You shot my best friend." Tasha replied emptily, looking over the map on the table. 

"I'm sure Nate's fine —"

"Fine? You tried to kill him!" Tasha's voice was on the verge of breaking so she clenched her jaw. 

"Why do you care so much about him anyways?" Rafe was frustrated now. "He's just a nuisance." 

"You know, after I left I couldn't talk about you. The same way that Nate never spoke of Sam ever again, I never spoke of you, to anyone. You became a ghost that haunted me, every time my eyes closed I saw you and every moment I was awake I missed you." Tasha opened the journal on Rafe's desk, somewhat surprised to find an old photograph of the two of them. She chuckled sadly, running her fingers along the worn edges. "But you're... you only care about the treasure now. That's all you've ever truly cared about. You've made that abundantly clear." 

Rafe's grip on her tightened with each word, as if it would make up for all the lies and pain he had caused. "I won't love a ghost for the rest of my life." 

 

I know that you're sorry, I feel it in your touch  
But that don't make me forget all the damage done

Rafe opened his mouth to speak, but Nadine called for him. "Look, we'll talk when I get back. Everything will be different once we have the treasure." 

Once Rafe left the tent, Tasha allowed a shaky breath to leave her lips as a tear fell down her face. She reached into her pocket, pulling out a photo she always kept on her. It was nearly identical to the photo Rafe had, except it was far more worn and showed them closer. 

Tasha could hear Rafe getting angry outside the tent, and his anger and no care attitude reminded her why she left in the first place. Rafe made open ended promises he could never keep. 

He would never keep. 

And I don't want to hate you  
Heaven says I need to forgive you  
But I ain't no saint

Her fingers grazed the old chain on her neck, her heart breaking as she tore it from her neck. 

"I need to find Nate." Tasha mumbled to herself, leaving the photo on the desk and the chain with her engagement ring and cross above it before sneaking out of the tent, refusing to look back. 

I can't look back.

And I don't want to hate you  
Heaven says I need to forgive you  
But I ain't no saint

 

•••

"Tasha."  

Rafe stepped into the tent, and to his dismay it was completely empty. He stepped over to his desk, eyes widening when he saw the folded photograph, and the chain with her engagement ring on it. 

What have I done?

You only know you love her when you let her go

And you let her go


	29. Chapter 29

"What would you do without me?" 

Nathan and Elena sighed in relief as Tasha stepped into view, putting her pistols into her holsters before smirking slightly at the duo. 

"Sam! Is he?"

"Sam's with Rafe. He's doing okay... for the time being." 

Nate nodded, then noticed her neck was bare. "Where's your necklace? You never take that thing off..." 

He could see the broken look on her face, the one he had seen all those years ago, and frowned. "Tasha —" 

"You know, let's just save your brother." She forced a smile as she wiped tears from her eyes. 

"He isn't going to change." Nathan said sadly, but honestly as he held onto her arms to keep her from stalking away. "Rafe is stubborn and unstable. He was going to kill me!" 

Tears welled in Tasha's eyes once more as he spoke. "Don't let him take you down with him. You deserve happiness. You deserve a long and happy life, Tasha." 

"I don't understand, whose this Rafe guy, anyways?" Elena asked Nate, eyes full of confusion. 

"Go ahead, All-mighty Drake." Tasha seethed as she continued walking. "Tell her."

 

Tasha kept her distance as Nathan undoubtedly told Elena about the horrible things Rafe had done. She couldn't listen. She felt broken for leaving him again, but what was she to do? He nearly killed Nate and Sam... he was dangerous. 

She let out a heavy, shaky sigh as she sat by the river that was shallow enough she could sit on a rock nearby and run her hands through it. She wondered if Rafe had realized she was gone yet. Does he care? Doubtful. All he cares about is finding the treasure. She cursed at herself for getting caught up in all the old feelings the moment she met Rafe again — but she knew it was all futile. 

He's never going to change. 

Elena sat next to Tasha, eyeing the girl while tossing a pebble into the river. "Tasha—"

"Look, I wanted to tell you." Tasha said softly as she stared at the rushing water. "I almost did so many times — but Nathan made me vow not to ever mention Sam ever again, and to do that meant I also couldn't bring up Rafe. It's just all too complicated." 

"So Rafe... he was your... fiancé?" 

"Mhmm." Tasha sighed as she tossed a pebble into the water. "I was with him for six years..." 

"Nate told me," Elena frowned. "I always knew there had to be a reason why you never dated anyone — but you would always evade the subject." 

"Gee, I wonder why."

Elena looked at Tasha when she realized something. "At our wedding... when I found you crying... that's why right?" 

"Yup." 

"Nate always said that you were with this guy who broke your heart..." There was a sad silence before Elena rested her hand over Tasha's. "You really loved him, didn't you?" 

Tasha laughed sadly. "I loved him more than anything in the entire universe. My sole being began and ended with him. If he asked me now, I still would give my life for him. I would die for him, no questions asked if need be... but after what I saw today —"

"What?"

"I think if it came down to it... to choosing me or the treasure, he'd let me die..." 

"Rafe wouldn't do that." Nate sighed as he stood behind the two. "He may be crazy but he still loves you."

"Does he?" Tasha looked up at Nate and for the first time in years he saw how broken she truly was. He remembered how bright and cheerful she was when she told him and Sam that Rafe proposed to her — now, she simply was a shell of who she once was. A girl, who fell in love far too young. 

"Look... I'm not saying Rafe can be saved. He's..." Nathan rubbed his mouth as he tried to think of the proper words that wouldn't hurt her feelings. "Uh, he's..." 

"He's a monster." Tasha answered for him when he couldn't say it himself. "Do you think I haven't seen the darkness in his eyes before? You have no idea how many times I've seen him kill people. You wanna know the sickest part of all of it? I don't care that he's a murderer by definition. I don't care that he's aggressive — but he crossed a line when he tried to kill you." Tasha closed her eyes as she fought the tears that threatened to fall. She felt Elena's arm wrap around her waist, a small comfort. "We need to find Sam, and we need to get off this damn island before Rafe kills us all." 

••• 

Nathan remembered the cold November morning when he tried to phone Tasha and didn't get a response. He had been on a mission for a few days, and the two were meant to meet up once he returned, but Tasha wasn't answering her calls.  He felt that something was wrong, and when he called again and she still didn't answer, he immediately took a cab to her place. 

Nate used her spare key to get into the house, calling out to her, but only getting a mumbled response from upstairs. He rushed there, fearing a break in — but what he found was far worse. 

Tasha was lying in the bathtub full of water, fully clothed with her arms hanging off the edges. Blood seeped from them, a pool gathering on the floor and filling the water a bright crimson. Nathan yelled , immediately pulling her from the freezing water before dialing 9-1-1. He tried putting pressure on her wounds as he waited for an ambulance. 

Tasha tried to kill herself three times in total before she got the mental help she needed and began her recovery. It wasn't easy — but Nathan refused to leave her side and eventually the two got through the worse of it. 

After that they were a bonded pair. He couldn't think of anyone who had been a better friend to him throughout his life, and he hoped that she had the same impression of him. 

Seeing her now, conflicted once again because of Rafe made Nate's blood boil. But all he could do was be there for her and support her through the decisions she would have to make. As much as he disliked Rafe, he would put up with the man if he wasn't such a psycho half the time. 

"What are you thinking about?" Elena asked as she brushed hair away from her face, keeping her eyes on Tasha who was quite a ways ahead. 

 

"Just... how much she doesn't deserve going through this." He sighed. "I don't think she'll be able to give him up." 

"Maybe not," Elena agreed with a frown. "But we have to protect her. She's our best friend — she's like the sister I never had. Do you know how many times she convinced me to give you another chance? She's always been our saving grace and now it's time for us to save her." 

Nathan smiled at his wife in agreement, but before he could reply Tasha had yelled at them. 

"C'mon lovebirds!" 

•••


	30. Chapter 30

*TW* For suicidal thoughts  
•••

Tasha stared numbly as she saw Elena and Sam were safe, feeling relieved but mainly pained as she wondered if Rafe was alright... the traps below were terrifyingly deadly, and if he died... 

Her thoughts were drowned out as she followed her friends, focussing solely on getting them to safety. She knew she couldn't leave Rafe... not without a final goodbye. Maybe he'll kill me, she thought with a small chuckle. Put me out of my misery...

It was as though she was becoming insane. Life without Rafe was no life at all. She accepted the darkness in him, knowing she held the light that could outshine it all... but her light was dimming, and soon it would go out. 

 

Tasha found herself getting trapped in her thoughts, memories of the good times with Rafe flooding through the gates she tried so desperately to keep intact. She ventured from the path of her friends, walking towards the end of the cliff where rocky shores were held below. Her feet nearly off the edge, she stared down at the abyss that was her life. A mere fragment of light held in her heart as she leaned forward, but before she fell multiple pairs of hands pulled her from her demise. 

She glared at her friends, who all held shocked expressions on their faces. Do they expect gratitude? Her glare fell into a grimace as tried to rationalize the situation as her friends— no, family — told her off, fear still there as they pulled her further from the edge.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Sam exclaimed as he pushed her against the crumbled wall of a very old building.

"I was thinking the rocks would kill me before I even hit the water." She replied plainly. 

Sam shook his head. "Why would — you can't just kill yourself! It won't solve anything —"

"What's the point, Sam? Of any of it?!" She screamed, tears finally streaming down her face. "I just want the pain to be gone." 

"Tasha..." Sam frowned, his hands gently holding her shoulders. "You're in a dark place right now. But this? You don't want to do this. You have so many people who love you. We all do."

Tasha shook her head as it hung low. "Why wasn't I enough? Why....." She sobbed. "I tried to forget him. I did everything I could but he haunted me every day of my life. I thought he could change — but he can't, can he?" 

She looked at Sam, her expression broken as the tears fell. Sam couldn't look in her eyes, and she knew that he didn't think Rafe would ever change. After letting out a shaky breathe, she felt something break inside her as she shoved Sam hard, making him stumble back a few paces. 

In an instant Tasha had her pistol out, pointing it towards her friends with her eyes showing how distant she was from reality in that moment.

"Jesus, Tasha! What the hell are you doing?!" Sam exclaimed as he went to grab the gun from her hand. 

She pointed the gun a few inches from Nate's head before pulling the trigger. "You have to let me go."

"Are you crazy?!" Nate screamed at her. "Tasha, you can't save him!" 

Her hand shook as she held the pistol tightly. "I have to try." 

"You're going to get yourself killed!" 

Tasha flinched as she noticed them step towards her. She knew they knew she couldn't hurt them — but she could hurt herself. She held her pistol to her head, stopping them all dead in their tracks. 

"I will shoot myself right now. Or, you can let me do what I need to do."

There was a cold silence as they all glanced at one another before raising their hands. "Fine, alright. You win, Tash. Just — just lower the gun, alright?" 

Tasha chuckled humourlessly. "Oh, Sam. You forget who taught me everything I know." 

In a single moment Tasha had thrown a dust grenade at the group, quickly running towards a hidden passageway in the rock side that she had spotted only moments prior. As soon as she was free, she let out a deep sigh as she began to chastise herself for her actions. 

They were just trying to help.

You need to stop Rafe.

You will die if you go after him.

The words replayed like a chant as she trudged through the hidden passage, the cave becoming incredibly unstable the deeper she went. Her inner thoughts screamed at her to go back, but Tasha knew it was too late. She had lost herself to Rafe entirely and if she was going to die, she was going to save him from himself. 

•••


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I highly recommend reading on my wattpad as it has gifs that go with the chapter xxneverxlosexhopexx

Clarity ~ Zedd feat. Foxes  
•••

 

Tasha coughed as the smoke entered her system, the embers hot against the ground as she trudged her way through the crumbling ship. She could hear grunting from a room that the door seemed jammed in. She noticed a small ledge she could wedge herself through. Taking a final, deep breath she hoisted herself up, rolling into the room behind her. 

High dive into frozen waves  
Where the past comes back to life  
Fight fear for the selfish pain  
And it's worth it every time  
Hold still right before we crash  
'Cause we both know how this ends  
Our clock ticks till it breaks your glass  
And I drown in you again

Tasha coughed, the fire having started from the current room. As she scrambled to her feet she squinted through the smoke. It was then she realized Nathan and Rafe were swordfighting — and Rafe looked ready to kill, while Nate was dodging the incoming attacks. 

"Tash!" Sam called out, coughing from the ground. Tasha rushed over to him, her appearance still unseen by the fighting men. She knelt in front of him, looking at the wood holding him down. 

"Shit, Sam! What — what's going on?!" She asked, trying to grab onto the wood that kept wanting to slip from her grasp. 

"You need to get outta here!" He coughed ciolently. "It's not safe—"

Tasha let out a cry as she tried to lift the log, but no matter how hard she tried she could barely lift it from the ground. "Fuck!" 

'Cause you are the piece of me  
I wish I didn't need  
Chasing relentlessly  
Still fight and I don't know why  
If our love is tragedy why are you my remedy  
If our love's insanity why are you my clarity

"Rafe!" She called to him, her voice broken as her entire body shook. "Stop!" 

"Rafe— for fuck sakes!" Nathan groaned as he pushed Rafe away. "Listen to me! Tasha needs you— She's unstable — Jesus, Rafe!" 

Rafe ignored his comments, cutting Nate's arm with a terrifying smirk. 

'Cause you are the piece of me  
I wish I didn't need  
Chasing relentlessly  
Still fight and I don't know why

"Rafe! Please!" Tasha begged, finally gaining his attention as his eyes turned to her. "We can go home!" 

"I lost everything because of this!" Rafe replied. "I lost you!"

 

 

"You haven't lost me! I'm still here!" 

"I lost you the second I decided to keep going after the treasure." He grumbled, taking another swing at Nate.

If our love is tragedy why are you my remedy  
If our love's insanity why are you my clarity

"Rafe, please!" Tasha pointed her gun at him, begging him to stop. Her hand shook as he finally faced her completely.  "Please! Don't do this!" 

"What, are you gonna shoot me, Tash? Will you shoot the man you love oh so much?" He asked, no anger left in his voice, almost a hint betrayal and hurt instead. "Hmm, sweetheart?" 

Why are you my remedy?

"No." Tasha replied, tears falling down her face as she felt her heart shatter into a million pieces. Turning the gun on herself, she pointed it between her abdomen and chest. 

"Tasha, don't!" Sam and Nate cried at her. 

Why are you my remedy?

Tasha pulled the trigger, but nothing happened. She glared at Nate who had slipped his hand up just in time to put the safety on. He quickly grabbed the gun from her hand, pushing Tasha to the ground as he began to fight once again with Rafe who seemed almost unaffected by Tasha's near suicide — except for in some moments his eyes would dart to her struggling form on the ground as she cried for him to stop. 

Why are you my clarity?

Tasha sobbed as she shakily got to her feet, coughing violently from the smoke being inhaled every moment they were stuck there. She screamed at Rafe to stop, but her words were drowned out by minute explosions. Rafe ended up getting hold of her gun, pointing it towards Nathan.

"Well, I guess this is it, Nate." 

*bang*

 

If our love is tragedy why are you my remedy?!  
If our love's insanity why are you my clarity?!


	32. Chapter 32

I Was Here ~ Beyoncé

•••

"Well, I guess this is it, Nate." 

 

*bang*

•••

 

I wanna leave my footprints on the sands of time  
Know there was something that and something that I left behind  
When I leave this world I'll leave no regrets  
Leave something to remember so they won't forget

Tasha let out a gasp as she shoved Nathan's body hard, pushing him out of the line of fire. A sharp pain ran through her abdomen as she looked at Rafe, and for a moment it was as though time had stopped completely and it was just the two of them left on the planet. Rafe's violent eyes turned terrified, his hand shaking as he let the pistol fall from his hand. Tasha's hands went to her abdomen, eyes widening as she saw the crimson colour soaking through her shirt. 

 

"Tasha, no!"

Blood cascaded down Tasha's front as she fell to her knees. Before she could fall back, a pair of strong, shaky arms held her, keeping her up as the fire burned around her. 

Her vision was blurry as she looked up, her gaze just barely meeting Rafe's as tears streamed down his face. She had never seen him cry before. 

Not once. 

"Tasha?" He sobbed, shaking her as Nate helped Sam over to her. "You idiot! Why would you do that?!"

"I couldn't—" She gasped for air. "I couldn't watch you kill Nathan... I couldn't watch you become a-a monster..." 

"You're going to be okay," Rafe held his hands firmly on her wound, trying to keep his body from shaking in complete and utter fear. "You'll be fine!" 

 

I was here, I lived, I loved  
I was here, I did, I've done everything that I wanted  
And it was more than I thought it would be  
I will leave my mark so everyone will know I was here

Tasha gasped as she felt a wave of pain flow through her body, tears streaming down her face as she realized this was it. 

This would be her end. 

"Help me!" Rafe cried to Nate, who looked absolutely broken himself. 

"I..." 

"We have to get her out of here." Sam said as he limped over, his eyes fearful as he saw the blood leave Tasha's body. "We have to work together, Rafe, or none of us will make it out of here alive."

"Fine, Fine! Just — save her!" Rafe could feel the sticky blood on his hands — her blood as he lifted her into his arms. "I got you, Tasha. You're going to be alright." 

"Rafe..." 

Rafe carried Tasha through the ship, Sam and Nate moving any obstacles in their way. Once in the water, the three of them pulled Tasha as far from the cave as fast as they could swim. Rafe ignored the pain nawing at his abdomen from his wound, instead focussing on how Tasha's eyes would drift close every few moments, the cold water splashing her face all that kept her aware. 

The group narrowly made it out of the cave in time. The harsh waves pushing Tasha's body hard towards the shore. Rafe held her close, shielding her from the brunt of the rocky shore, and as quickly as he could muster he pulled her onto the sand, which quickly became a crimson colour. Once he laid her gently onto the sand his hands moved to her wound, pressing as hard as he could, which made Tasha whimper in pain as her eyes closed. 

I wanna say I lived each day until I died  
And know that I meant something in somebody's life  
The hearts I have touched will be the proof that I leave  
That I made a difference and this world will see

"Tasha! Tasha! You need to keep your eyes open," Rafe ignored Elena's gasp as she helped Sam and Nate onto the beach, all three immediately heading to Tasha's aid. 

Tasha's chest barely moved as her eyes fluttered open. "I'm... so cold..." her teeth chattered. She tried the best she could with blurred vision to look at the figures in front of her. Rafe was so close she could feel his entire body tremble as he pressed firmly on her wound.

"I know, sweetheart— I promise, you'll be warm soon." Rafe lied, tears falling down his face as he gazed down at her. 

"You..." Tasha smiled as she fought the urge to close her eyes, her breathing slowing with each passing moment. "You chose me."

"What?" Rafe asked, utterly confused as he sniffled. 

"You finally... let the treasure go..." She whimpered as another wave of pain flowed through her body. In the distance she could hear Elena frantically speaking into her radio, the sound nearly lulling her to sleep. 

I was here, I lived, I loved  
I was here, I did, I've done everything that I wanted  
And it was more than I thought it would be  
I will leave my mark so everyone will know I was here

"I'm so sorry," Rafe cried as he looked at her. "I'm so sorry, Tasha. This is all my fault!" 

Tasha shook her head, "Don't... don't blame yourself... Rafe...." 

Tasha's hand shakily reached upward, touching his cheek lovingly. He leaned into her touch, sobbing as he felt the blood leave her body. 

"Please don't leave me, Tasha. Please." He begged, hearing the whirring of a plane in the near distance. "See? You hear that, sweetie?"

I just want them to know  
That I gave my all, did my best  
Brought someone some happiness  
Left this world a little better just because I was here

"Hmm?" She hummed, her eyes mere slits as the darkness threatened to take her from him forever. 

"Sullivan is almost here! You're going to be alright, Tash. Just — just hold on!" 

"Rafe..." Tasha's hand fell to his chest as she became weaker. "I love you, Rafe. Don't... don't forget that..." 

 

I was here, I lived, I loved  
I was here, I did, I've done everything that I wanted  
And it was more than I thought it would be  
I will leave my mark so everyone will know I was here

Rafe shook his head. "No — don't say that! Don't say goodbye! You can't leave! Please! Please! I love you!" He cried as he shook her body to keep her alert. "I love you so much. I know I fucked everything up — so many times but you need to live! We — we'll get a house, wherever you want, darling — and we can have a family. Or..." He sobbed harder as he saw her skin turn paler. "If you never want to see me again, I'll stay away — Just please, please Tasha! Don't go... please..."

Tasha smiled at him one last time, a single tear falling down her face before her eyes closed, her body went limp and the whole world went dark. The last thing she could remember hearing was Rafe's heart wrenching screams. 

I was here, I lived, I loved  
I was here, I did, I've done everything that I wanted  
And it was more than I thought it would be  
I will leave my mark so everyone will know I was here

•••


	33. Chapter 33

Cold.

That's the only thing Rafe felt as he held his lover's hand as their plane made way to the main land. Nathan and Sam were able to get Tasha's bleeding under control, but she still hadn't regained consciousness and by how pale she was becoming they all knew she didn't have long. 

Rafe couldn't think. He couldn't speak. All he could do was stare at the woman he loved. She tried to kill herself and he didn't even flinch, how... how could he do that? How could he just watch as she fell apart because of him? And now...

The others were speaking constantly trying to think of ways to save their loved one sooner but the reality was Tasha would die without medical help. 

All because of him. 

 

With his free hand, Rafe reached into his pocket and pulled out the two photographs and the chain with Tasha's engagement ring on it. Of course he kept it all — he had hoped if he got the treasure he would be able to present them to her when she would take him back — but now...

"I did this." 

Everyone fell silent as they slowly looked over at Rafe who was staring at the photo of Tasha and himself — and fuck, seeing her look so happy and then looking to her nearly dead form made his heart break more than it already was. 

"What?" Nate asked as he looked at Rafe warily. 

"Everything... all of this? This is my doing..." He let go of Tasha's hand, the tears falling freely as he down stared at her. "I — Fuck— I killed her... I — I killed—"

"Rafe, you need to calm down." Sam was the first to move towards the man, slowly stepping in closer. "Tasha isn't dead, alright? And she isn't going to die either." 

"How do you know that? Huh, Sam?! Look at her! I fucking shot her! I fucking killed her!"

"No, Rafe— you tried to kill me." Nathan interjected cautiously. "You wanted to kill me. You never would have —"

"You're her family!" Rafe replied shakily. "I should have— I shouldn't have — I should have listened to her!" Rafe was looking towards Nathan's pistol with a glint in his eye.

"Yeah, no shit!" Sam replied with narrowed eyes. "You've done some fucked up shit, Rafe, but you see that girl there?! She fucking loves you. She'd fucking die for you — and you think you get the easy way out? Nu-uh." 

Rafe calmed slightly as he looked down at Tasha, who was still fast asleep... "Do you think she'll ever be able to forgive me?" 

"I can't answer that for you." Sam sighed as he sat next to Rafe. "So you're just going to have to wait for her to tell you herself." 

"You know, when she left I didn't even go after her. I let her go." 

"Why?" 

"Honestly? I... I thought I was doing what was best for her." 

Sam shook his head, "Look, you need to focus on her now, okay? We have tons of time to discuss how badly you've fucked up, but for now we gotta stay positive for her, alright?" 

Rafe nodded, sitting back down next to Tasha's still body. They were nearing the mainland but she wouldn't be out of the woods until the doctors saw her. 

"You don't get to die on us now, princess." Sam sighed as he stared down at her unconscious form, trying not to cry because everyone else was already and he needed to be strong for them and for her. "You listen to me. We're your family. And yeah, life is pretty fucked up but you know what? We have each other. Out of every fucking one of us, you're the one least deserving of anything other than happiness — but you can't get your happy ending if you're dead, Tash." 

Rafe was quiet as he observed Sam, noticing the way he looked at her and for the first time he didn't feel jealous... he just felt bad for him. Rafe knew he wasn't the only one who had to atone for his mistakes, and he was grateful that none of them were blaming him in that moment. 

"Aaaaah!" 

Everyone rushed to Tasha's side as she tried to sit up, pushing at Rafe's arms who was trying to keep her still. "Let go of me!" 

"Tasha! You need to stay still—"

"It hurts!" She screamed out as she put her hand to her bloody wound, staring at the deep crimson that stuck to her hands. If her skin could pale further, it did, as she frantically tried to get away from them. 

"Jesus, Tash— calm down!" Nathan yelled.

"We're trying to help you!" Sam groaned as he shoved her arms down against the seat. "Rafe, I need you to hold her still."

"What— What are you doing?" Rafe looked at the metal as Sam heated it with his lighter. "You — are you fucking crazy?! The shock will kill her!"

"We don't have time! If we don't do this now, she will die!" Sam's eyes pleaded with Rafe as he stepped towards Tasha. "I need you to hold her down and keep her still." 

"M-me? I — I can't—"

"You fucking did this to her!" Elena yelled from behind Sam. "You say you love her and want to save her? This is how we do that!" 

Rafe looked down at Tasha who continued to fade in and out of consciousness. 

"Sully, how far out are we?" Nate asked. 

"I'm going as fast as I can, kid. A few minutes max."

Rafe let out a shaky breath as he replaced Sam's hands, and in that moment Tasha stared up at him with wide eyes. 

"Rafe — I'm scared." 

Rafe tried to ignore Sam who was getting closer. "I — it's going to be alright, okay sweetheart? You're going — going to be fine. Just keep your eyes on me, okay?" 

Tasha whimpered but nodded, trying to keep her eyes focussed on Rafe as Sam pressed the hot blade to her gunshot wound. She let out a shrill scream as the burning sensation flooded over her. In mere seconds it was over but her body shut down from the stress of it all, sending her into deep unconsciousness.

•••

Darkness surrounded Tasha entirely, and she felt as though she was being swallowed hole by the entirety of the ocean. Her chest felt heavy as she ran through the darkness, quiet voices becoming louder until they were screaming. 

Rafe?

She opened a door, and once inside she knew where she was. The halls of Rafe's home were the same, except they were brighter than the last time she had saw them. In the main living room she found the walls had photos on them... photos of her and Rafe surrounding everything. Photos of Nathan, and Sam— Elena, Sully — everyone... together and happy. 

Tasha let out a shaky breath as she noticed Rafe come into the room. She opened her mouth to speak but she realized that she wasn't really there... wherever there was. 

"There you are!" Rafe smiled brightly at her, walking to her until he pulled her into his arms. "I was wondering where you ran off to." 

"I—"

"Mommy!" 

Tasha felt her heart ache as a young girl ran into the room and grabbed onto her leg, hugging it until Rafe picked her up and pulled her into the group hug. 

What... what is this? 

She couldn't tell if this was Hell and she was being mocked. This couldn't be real. It felt like she was a thousand miles away from Rafe even though she was standing there with him. 

The three of them were laying on a bed, Tasha staring at the ceiling as the child slept between them. 

Rafe gently reached his hand up, caressing her face but she couldn't even feel him. Not really. 

"You need to wake up." 

Tasha felt tears come to her eyes as she finally looked back at him. "I don't want to." 

"I know." Rafe replied as he wiped away her tears. "But this isn't real. You have people who love you and are waiting for you." 

Tasha let out a shaky breath as she sat up. She gave Rafe one final kiss before she stood up and once again was engulfed by darkness. 

And for the first time, Tasha was truly alone.


End file.
